Immortal to Mortal
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: After spending hundreds of years watching the land of mortals below them, Din, Nayru and Farore all decide to take mortal form and visit the Great Sea. What perils await them? {Complete} Format revised a bit as of 72104.
1. Goddesses arrival

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or anything else.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Long ago three Goddess' Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, Goddess of Courage combined their powers to create this world leaving only sacred golden triangles at the point where they left.

Man, once learning of power and lust began to fight endlessly over this power and reign conqueror to it. The three Goddesses watched their creations selfish desires unfold with amusement. To them it was everyday entertainment.

That was until, a wicked man named Ganondorf came from the desert and stole the golden power all for himself plunging the world into seven years darkness. Luckily for the Goddesses a young man named Link who wielded the legendary blade stepped forth to oppose him.

Link defeated the evil king and was dubbed the Hero of Time. The young hero returned to fight Ganon countless times if he should somehow break from his seal. Aside from Ganon who was Link's arch-nemesis, Link also fought many other villains that would attempt do harm to his world even if it meant traveling to other realms to do so.

The Goddesses watched the Hero of Time's exploits with guilt. Watching one brave sole constantly putting his life on the line without a second thought in a war torn world made them suddenly regret ever creating that wretched planet. All the three Goddess could do to aide the young hero was send the Great Fairies to various locations to give Link the magical support needed to survive. However there was one fairy who didn't care for her duties and felt she should be true owner to the power of the Gods.

The now fallen fairy launched a fool-hearty attack using a power hungry wizard and blade formed of evil energy as her scapegoat. Link defeated the wizard and traveled to another world to hunt down the wicked blade now called the Soul Edge and utterly destroy it. With his mission successful Link returned to his realm and faced the wicked fairy. With the aide of all pure great fairies and the Goddess prays Link managed to seal the wicked fairy away within the mystical contents of The Great Fairy Sword.

Many more adventures followed Link's path until he mysteriously vanished…And at the worst time…The Evil King Ganon had returned (yet again) stronger than before, with no Link to stop him Ganon and his minions did what they pleased. The Goddesses almost turned their backs on their children until they heard for the first time in decades people calling out to them praying, all unified all wanting one thing…

The Goddesses heard their children's cries and like a protective mother washed away all the evil. Washing away the tainted planet with it…Hundreds of years passed The Goddesses all agreed to turn the flooded planet into a new world. Raising lands from the oceanic depths The Great Sea was born. And all was peaceful.

That was until our stubborn Guerdo friend Ganon resurfaced to spread his evil. What Ganon didn't expect was how strong ties to the past were with humanity. Ganon was again defeated by a young man named Link. However, this Link was known as the Hero of Wind and it wasn't a singular effort that was made to take him down this time…

With Ganon sealed away deep under the sea (hopefully for good) The 12 year-old Hero of Wind agreed to travel alongside the Princess of destiny also known as (and preferred to be recognized as) the pirate girl Tetra and her crew of loveable Pirates to find a new Golden Land…With times changing so much this very much piqued the three Goddesses interest, making them wonder even obsess about the new world they created.

**Chapter 1- Goddesses descend**

{Somewhere in the heavens}

Din and Farore watch the Great Sea with interest.

Farore: I wonder how it's really like down there? I mean being surrounded by nothing but water?

Din: Dunno…It was all Nay's idea to make it rain for a year. I just rose the land.

Farore: Oh yeah…

Nayru: Hey are you two gawking at the mortal realm again!? We have Goddess-like duties to attend to. Am I the only one who has a sense of responsibility here?

Din: What duties? I'm bored Nothing ever happens here…

Farore: _(lost in own thought) _I wish we could somehow visit…

Din: _(gets an idea) _Hey yeah we should all go to the moral realm and scope things out. Y'know to cough first hand see if the world is worth saving…

Nayru: Out of the question! You remember the **last time** we took flesh and blood form and visited the mortals?

Farore: Well if you and Din didn't make yourselves so known…

Nayru: It's not my fault I like to sing…and my voice has mystical properties…

Din: _(shrugs) _Besides the Hero of Time bailed us out…and we helped him save the day…_(gestures to Farore) _Not much I can say for you Miss Oracle of Secrets.

Farore: So I wanted to see how it was to work! And I helped him transfer all of his stuff to other realms!!

_Din and Farore argue it out for a while._

Nayru: Ok enough! Am I going to have to separate you two?

Din and Farore: _(quiet)_

Nayru: Yes the mortal world is always an interesting thing to look at. BUT were goddesses and we have **our** duties as the mortals have theirs…_(looks at just made up list)_…but…things have been quite lately…

Din: And Ganon is down for the count.

Farore: Why don't you just admit you want to do this too Nayru _(gives a mischievous smile) _you know you enjoyed those days with little Ralphie…

Nayru: YOUKNOWNOTHINGOFTHATWEWEREJUSTFRIENDS**FRIENDS!!!!!**

Din: So…Are we settled or what?

Nayru: _(gives in) _sigh Fine…I'm in…**but** it's only for a week **and** we have to really mask our powers this time. **Also** we stay together to make sure none of us, DIN will do anything brash or stupid DIN that will get us uncovered and captured by some power hungry monster again. **DIN**

Din: _(not even listening) _Fine…

Farore: Ok!

--------------------------------------

{Location: Northern Triangle Isle)

A flash of red, blue and green filled the area. After the light show ended the three Goddess Din, Nayru and Farore now all in the mortal form of 17 year-old-girls take shape.

Farore: _(examines scenery) _It's beautiful! A lot better than seeing it from the sky.

Nayru: Of course. Hmmm were not too far from the Tower of the Gods perhaps we should earn some money there and pay a visit Gohdan it'll be a great place for refuge for the time being.

Din: Uh…girls I think we officially have a problem… _(points to a Seahat)_

Nayru: Ahh… Seahats the bullies of the Great Sea I created them myself…Hello little Seahat.

Farore: Nay…I don't think that's what Din means…_(gestures to the fact that they're surrounded by Seahats all drooling hungrily at them)_

Nayru: _(sweatdrops) _Well it **is** the balance of nature…

All three: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!**

**End Chapter 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------

I'm still working on the other Zelda fic I'm writing but this ones been in my head for a while and it's shorter a lot shorter also I just wanted to let it out…


	2. Winds of Change

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or Dragon Ball or anything else

----------------------------------------------------------

Note: Link, Tetra and Medli are 15

Komali is 14 (from the way Medli refers to him in the game it seems he's at least a year or so younger than she is.)

Aryll is 13

And Makar is Makar. Kokiri are ageless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator: Three years has passed since Link has defeated Ganondorf. Ever since then Link has been traveling with Tetra and her crew in search of the new Golden land, a new Hyrule. Many things has happened to the now 15 year-old Hero of Wind during his travels with his Pirate companions.

When he was 13, A horrible golden storm had hit the Great Sea plunging Link into an alternate dimension. There, Link had to wield a weapon called the Four Swords which created three loyal doppelgangers of himself to save Vera-Hyrule and its version of Princess Zelda from the power hungry wizard named Vaati.

At 14, Link helped Tetra and her crew solve the mystery of a crimson triangle which resembled the triforce and pulls ships into its mysterious grasp never to be heard from again named the Volvagia triangle.

Though still traveling with the pirates, Link was allowed a week long sailors leave from a rather reluctant Tetra while she and her crew competed in the first annual Grand battle Pirate race. Located in the unexplored Skull Kid isle. Since Link was a swabbie his duties consisting of cooking, (which he has practically become a gourmet at now) cleaning, (turning him into a compulsive neat freak) and any other bottom rung task. He felt he would only become a hindrance in such an event. Though Tetra and her crew were bewildered by Link's lack of confidence. (all of them, especially Tetra, have grown quite fond of him though only Niko owns up to it dubbing him the 'greatest swabbie ever.') Tetra let Link go in a very Tetra like manner.

With three days in his vacation left. Link took his younger sister Aryll and his friends for a little reunion at his private Oasis….This is where our adventure begins.

**Chapter 2- Winds of Change**

{5 minutes before the Goddesses arrival}

{Link's Oasis}

_Link laid in his fold-up chair, wearing a pair of violet tint shades and holding a glass of lemonade._

Link still wore green, but his clothing now more resembled the Hero of Time's clothing when he was 17 years old. (He even wears his cool gloves.) The only difference was that instead of white tights Link wore baggy white pants and he no longer wore the hat that went with the outfit, instead letting his hair grow out which (with Aryll's help) he formed into a short ponytail. {A/N: He says it makes him look cool}

_On the Oasis aside from the Hero of Wind was his younger sister Aryll, who practiced her distance abilities with the bow and arrows Link gave her. Prince Komali the Rito from Dragon Roost Island, who also basked on a folding chair. And Makar the Kokiri wind sage, who sat by the pool practicing his violin. Medli the Rito earth sage couldn't attend the get-together to the groups (especially Komali's) dismay, since despite being a sage she was still the attendant to Dragon Roost Islands guardian Valoo. So her schedule was quite busy._

Though personality wise, the group of friends which Aryll playfully nicknamed The Breeze-gumi remained their same footloose and fancy free selves. Aryll herself underwent the true changes. Ever since Link left her behind in Outset Island to go on his journey with the Pirates. Aryll felt that Link couldn't take her because she'd just get in the way. So ever since then Aryll began to train with Orca and spent hours like her brother before her, obsessing about being able to wield her own weapon. Hoping that she could prove her strength to her big brother.

_When Link returned home to Outset two days ago he was surprised at how his sweet, energetic little sister became a sweet innocent little sister who can now kick butt. Since Aryll began to follow Link around whenever he tried to visit the many (rather dangerous) spots in Outset, he felt it was high time to teach her what he knows._

In the process Link learned that his baby sister had amazing hand eye coordination and thus handed down to her his Bow and arrows, a slingshot which he bought off his buds the Killer Bees in Windfall Island, and two items he found in the ancient ruins that showed hylian text stories of the Hero Time called the Roc's Feather and Pegasus Boots.

Link also took Aryll to see the Queen Fairy in Mother Child Island to help her harness her magic and be able to conjure fire and ice arrows…but…Aryll cannot control it and now has become a hazard to herself and others the minute she uses that bow.

Aryll: Big Brother! I think I finally got the hang of it! _(tries to shoot a regular arrow but a flaming ice arrow comes out instead destroying Makar's violin. Makar shakes himself as to show he's shrugging pulls out another violin and continues to play.) _Awww…

Komali: _(looks at sky) _Hey Link, I don't remember there being signs shown of rain today.

_Link slightly lowers his shades to look at the sky. As he sits up to further examine the situation the Oasis is hit by a heavy storm followed by a huge cyclone which followed it. The storm dies down as fast as it hit. The Island quickly turned into a complete mess._

Link: _(pushes the folding chair off him) _Is everyone ok?

Komali: groan Just give me a minute to get my senses back…Aw man my wings are soaked!

Aryll: ugh…I'm fine…

Makar: Owchie… Did anyone get the name of that boat? _(sees broken tree branch) _NOOOO!!!

Cyclos: _(voice heard off screen) _Heheheh still got it. _(appears to the Breeze-gumi) _You should've seen the look on your faces!

_Everyone groans_

Link: _(irritated) _What do **you** want Cyclos?

Cyclos: Hmph, is that anyway to thank a man for what he's so generously about to give you?

Link: What do you mean?

Cyclos: If you got an empty jar open it up and I'll show you…

_Link despite the mess finds one of his empty jars and opens it. It's at that moment Cyclos calls on one of his cyclones and out of it a blue cloud flies out it's center and into Link's bottle._

Link: Ok, so now I have a puffy blue cloud. Do I destroy it?

Cyclos: _(anime style vein appears on the left side of his head) _STUPID! HOW COULD I WANT YOU TO DESTROY IT IF I'M **GIVING** IT TO YOU FOR KEEPS?! ahem You ride it my dear boy. Like how I and Zephos do with our clouds.

Link: And why would I want to do something like that?

Cyclos: _(in disbelief) _Because!

Komali: I dunno…flying because you have wings or something that helps you manipulate the wind is one thing…But a flying cloud…kinda cliché don't you think?

_Makar would usually have something witty to say, but at the moment he's still crying over the tree._

Cyclos was about to defend his argument until he was hit by an fire arrow, knocking him off his cloud and onto the ground unconscious.

Aryll: Hee hee. Got him!

Makar: Serves you right tree killer!

Komali: coughtreehuggercough

Makar: Shut your face! You poor excuse for a Woodpecker!

_Link quickly stood between them._

Link: Now's not the time for that guys. We should probably help Cyclos and- _(Cyclos gets up angrily) _Nope never mind.

Cyclos: _(To Aryll) _Are you blind or something! That could've killed me!

Aryll: Well you attacked us first! And you called by Big Brother stupid! No one gets away alive after that. _(aims another arrow)_

_Just when things weren't looking like they end positively a giant flash of red, blue and green appear in the sea near the Tower of the Gods before quickly disappearing. Link, being the curious and reckless boy that he is quickly grabs his no longer talking boat the King of Red Lions _{A/N: KORL for short_} to see the source first hand. Makar, not wanting to stick around for the fight anyway jumped on the King's lion shaped head. Komali's wings dried off enough for him to fly again. When Aryll tried to follow suite; however…_

Link: Aryll stay here. We'll be right back.

Aryll: B-but Big Brother…

Link: _(pats her head) _don't worry sis we'll be fine _(grins) _I have enough curiosity for us both. _(leaves)_

_Aryll sighs and turns angrily to Cyclos who chuckled at her._

Cyclos: Ok girly…We can do this two ways…The hard way. _(three cyclones appear behind him and two tiny one form in his hands) _Or the Cyclos way

Aryll: _(pulls out double elbow blades) _Any way you want…

------------------------------------------------------------

{At sea}

Link: From the looks of it I'd say that the light came from one of the triangle isles.

_A heavy wind that blew westward blew Link's boat in that direction._

Makar: _(stops playing violin) _Link, why don't you just use your wind waker?

Link: _(sweatdrops) _I kinda left it back at the Oasis…_(strong wind that blew in the direction of the Oasis pushed the boat in that direction) _Help me!

_Komali chuckles to himself at his friends absent-mindedness. Despite becoming the Hero of Wind. Link never became bitter at all the sacrifices he had to make yet at the same time he never became conceited for all the times he saved everyone's rears. He was still the same cheerful, laid back guy he was back when they first met._

Though Komali had to admit he never too much cared for Link in the beginning. He personally thought of Link as an interloper, one of those egotistical gung-ho types who shoot off their mouth and yet don't have the talent to back it up. In reality though he was bit jealous of Link and his courage to do what he had to do. Man, did Komali feel pretty stupid when he found out it was that same slacker that saved his home and the life of his best friend nearly getting killed himself doing so. What made things more of a shock to him was that rather than rub in Komali's earlier nasty attitude, Link smiled it off and acted like it never happened.

Since then Komali does what he can to help Link, life threatening or not. Right now he had to help Link get control of his boat.

--------------------------

{5 minutes later}

Link: Now that the wind is blowing properly we can continue our quest.

Makar and Komali: ¬¬

KORL: Though it could have been avoided if you only started out prepared to begin with…You are still surprisingly dull-witted Link.

_The group stood in shock especially Link who eyes began to water at the familiar ness of the voice._

Komali: Link…your boat…

Makar: It's talking again…

KORL: You all act as though I suffered from a bad case of termites.

Link: King!! _(happily hugs his boat while tears ran down his eyes) _I missed you so much!

Makar: Sir Red Lions what brings you to our world? I remember Link saying you had to stay back in the castle.

Link: _(realizes) _Is something wrong King?

KORL: Let's just say the wind hints a rare flavor that is only tasted once in a lifetime.

Link: _(grins lazily) _That interesting huh? Now I'm really interested.

KORL: Then we must make haste to Northern triangle is-

_An even huger flash of light appears spreading to the location of Link and the others then pulling back to it's original source with Link and co. in tow._

Link: _(opens eyes and sees surroundings) _Well I guess were here.

KORL: _(to self) _hmm that's odd…The unnatural force I felt is gone…_(to group) _everyone stay on your guard!

Komali: Wait a minute. Isn't Northern triangle isle usually Seahat infested.

Makar: You act as though you **_want_** to see one.

Link: Maybe…they migrated to better feeding grounds…

Everyone begins to consider this. Makar just plays his violin again until they're all abruptly cut short.

Din: **IDIOTS!** What were you two doing getting in my way!? My fire is all that would've been needed! _(to Nayru) _I didn't need your stupid water spells _(to Farore) _Or you lame nature tricks!!

Farore: It was a reflex.

Nayru: Look all I was trying to do was make sure **you** didn't use **too much **power magic **so you wouldn't burn half the planet into a cinder!!** _(realizes) _Wait! Did you call my spells stupid?

Din: For the Goddess of wisdom your very slow on the uptake _(arrogantly flicks back her red hair) _Your magic **sucks**

Nayru: It's called defensive magic hothead not something that a creature as stupid as a Moblin can accidentally create. _(smirks) _Besides water owns fire. All strength and no brains huh Dinny…

Din: _(hates being called that) _We can hash this out anytime you want!

Farore: Hello! I exist! Isn't anyone gonna say something about _my_ magic?

_Both goddesses ignore Farore and continue to argue. Link and the others sweat drop and are all hesitant in stopping the argument. Until good old reliable Makar speaks up_.

Makar: Girls! Girls! There's no need for this. _(Din and Nayru glare daggers at Makar both glowing with their respective auras. Makar doesn't say anything further.)_

Farore: _(to Link and co.) _Oh! Uh heheh don't mind us. We've been just a bit out of shape with each other lately that's all.

Link and co.: Errr yeah….

Komali: I don't see a ship so chances are you aren't shipwrecked.

Din: _(stops arguing with Nayru) _Oh, that's because we swam here…Yeah that's the ticket we swam all the way out here. We happen to be great athletes. Aside from that lovely red statue right there this place was pretty much deserted. But we were strayed off track by that light and it dragged us here.

Farore: _(to Nayru) _Goddess of Power or Goddess of lies?

Nayru: _(to Farore) _Is there a difference? _(both giggle)_

Link: No kidding. Same with us. Well sorry for being so suspicious. My name is Link. And these are my friends _(gestures to Makar) _Makar the Kokiri _(gestures to Komali) _and Prince Komali of the Rito tribe.

Din: Oh, well, nice to meet you guys…My name is Din..nia-Diana! My name is Diana!

Nayru: And I'm her sister…err…Nikki!

Farore: And my name is Faye. I'm glad to meet you all. Sorry about earlier.

Komali: Hey no problem no harm done. But just where were you guys heading?

Nayru: We were just swimming about freely. No big deal…Though, we did plan on exploring that huge tower when we were done.

Link: You probably wouldn't…It's very dangerous in there. You could get seriously wounded. Or worse…

Aryll: _(voice heard off screen) _'Hoy! Big brother!

_Aryll arrives to where the others are with a few bruises and riding the blue flying cloud. Before Link could ask her why she was here Cyclos arrives. Full of bruises and cuts and a huge lump over his left eye._

Cyclos: Yeah you best run away punk! _(spits out blood) _I was about to put you in the house of pain. _(sees the Goddesses) _SWEET MOTHER OF GALES! WHY ARE YOU THREE HERE!?

Everyone turns to Cyclos confused

Link: Cy you know them?

Cyclos: Every being with mystical properties know them! They're-

Din: _(mentally speaks to Cyclos) _Tell them who we are and you see why your family are the only living frogs alive.

Farore: _(also mentally) _I can almost taste those frogs legs.

Nayru: _(also mentally) _Though not my style to resort to Din's mannerism… If you want to see how it's like to drown while your on dry land be my guest and blab.

Cyclos: Three young girls who study in the ways of the ancient Guerdo magic!!

Komali: Guerdo magic?

KORL: Yes Ganon is quite prone to using this, being Guerdo himself I mean…

Aryll: _(sees the three) _Link who are they?

---------------------------------

{3 minutes later}

Aryll: Oh! Well my name is Aryll. I'm Link's little sister. So where are you guys staying?

Nayru: _(sweatdrops) _We were just gonna camp out somewhere…

Komali: With nothing to camp out with?

Din: We like to rough it!

Cyclos: Sounds too rough if you ask me…_mutters _especially for…

Farore: Wow what a dumb looking frog. Pwahahahaha. _(Cyclos frowns)_

Link: The Great Sea is vast. Even though you guys swam all the way from the Outer Sea region. You must be exhausted. It may be tight but you're welcome to stay at my Oasis until your week of exploration is done.

Aryll: Yeah! We can all get to know more about you guys.

Nayru: Really, we couldn't but thanks.

Din and Farore: We love to! Thank you so much!

Nayru: _(grabs Din by the wrist) _What are you saying!? We **_must_** talk to Gohdan quickly about you know what!

Din: Even if we wanted to these guys wouldn't leave us be. Besides they are being kind to us and who knows we might even get to see the Hero of Wind in action with our own eyes.

Nayru: You're being too light-headed!

Din: **You're** being too whiny!

Farore: (in Link's boat) Nikki! Dia! Come on! We're ready to leave!

Din: _(grins at Nayru while turning away) _Looks like it's 6-1.

Aryll: Miss Diana you can ride on my cloud with me if you want.

Cyclos: Who said it was your cloud?

Link: As owner of the cloud Aryll I give you the cloud to freely. It's yours now.

Cyclos face faults. Everyone else but Nayru laughs.

Makar: We still have some room left on Link's boat you can sit on King's head with me…If you don't mind me resting on your head or better yet your lap!

Nayru: I'll swim thanks

Komali: _(lifts Nayru by her shoulders) _You need rest. Just enjoy your friendly flight Rito-style.

So the Breeze-gumi and the three Goddesses under the mortal guises of Diana, Nikki and Faye all head to Link's now private Oasis.

Din: Link, this place is so beautiful! And fresh!

Aryll: Hee hee if I didn't have Cyclos clean up his earlier mess you might have said different.

Cyclos: ….

Link: Well now that that's done I say we celebrate!

Komali: Celebrate what?

Makar: What else! The beautiful day and the fact we made some nice new friends.

Link: Sounds like a good enough reason to me _(grins) _I'll make some of my best dishes tonight! I got Grandma's elixir soup down.

Farore: Sounds like fun! I haven't cooked in a while but I still got some tricks up my sleeves.

Komali: I…can boil water…

Aryll: What are we waiting for?! Let's prepare the feast!

Link, Aryll, Makar, Komali and Farore all run in side the house. Din and Nayru just smile at their sisters excitability.

Din: She's such a little kid. _(about go join them until Nayru grabs her wrist) _Now what?!

Nayru: Come on! While Farore keep them busy. Let's go to the Tower of the Gods!

Din: Without Farore? I'll go get her and we'll go together.

Nayru: And tell the mortals what? We have to go talk to a demi-God about the worlds condition. Or have you forgotten that Gohdan is also keeper of some of the most powerful weapons of ancient Hyrule?

Din: We tell them the truth! I trust them! Besides what **can** they do? _(pulls hand from Nayru's grip) _Why are you always trying to ruin everyone's fun! And did you even think of how Far will feel knowing we ditched her!?

Nayru: There's a limit to fun and games! She'll have to understand and get over it! We can't afford mistakes.

KORL: What I don't understand is why you're even here.

Cyclos: Yeah do you Goddesses mind telling us what the heck are you up to?

Din: Were on vacation what else.

KORL: Do you know how much you're at stake by your frivolous actions?!

Din: We know, we know. Morrigan feeds off of our powers. But she's inside the Great Fairy Sword. There's not much **she** can do…

KORL: To you in **your** Goddess form. But you've taken mortal shape. Though still powerful your current states. Morrigan, **if **escapes her seal thanks to the influence of that little magic induced explosion you did, **right by **her holding tomb might I add. Will undoubtedly be able to overcome all of you…that is unless you work together…Like when you first formed the world.

Din: _(annoyed) _We know! So is that what scared you enough to leave your little castle!? Nay and I were just going! _(to Nayru) _Well come on!! _(flies off)_

Nayru: Din! Hello mortals can't fly! Grrr darn her! _(levitates but to turn to KORL) _Thanks. _(flies off)_

KORL: ….

_Farore runs outside to call her sisters to help out with the cooking only to see they're gone._

Farore: ….yeah…nice way to stick together guys…_(sadly walks back inside)_

_Farore sadly trudges back into the house where Link and co. were all hanging by the stove._

Makar: Link you've never eaten until you taste my Deku Baba seed bread and soup. It's good and good for you.

Link: Well you're just saying that since you haven't tasted any of _my_ cooking yet.

Makar: Whatever…

Komali: I think I'll make something easy…

Aryll: I'll make some Hyoi pear salad.

Komali: …Yeah…I think I'll help with that.

Aryll: Hi Faye! So where'd Diana and Nikki go off to?

Farore: _(to self) _If they wanna always treat me like I don't matter then forget them! _(to Aryll) _Oh they just went swimming again. Those two have the stamina of the wind…

---------------------------------------

{In The Tower of the Gods}

_Din and Nayru warp to the room where Gohdan lays. But see a nasty surprise._

Nayru: The heavens…What happened here!? Gohdan?

Din: _(gestures to the rubble) _Here he is…or…what's left of him…

Nayru: This is serious Din!

Din: I am being serious! You're the one who won't shut up!

_Before Nayru can answer back a soothing sound of an ocarina is heard. The two Goddesses turn to the source. Just for a moment they both could've sworn they saw the Hero of Time serenely sitting on a nearby ledge before his image was replaced by a rock-like version of the Giant Aquatic Amoeba: Morpha._

**End Chapter 2**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone is wondering about that golden storm part. Well lets just say Din and Nayru got into a huge "disagreement"


	3. Guilt

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or anything else

-------------------------------------------------

Makar: _(examines pot) _Yup almost done and looking tasty.

Komali: _(looks at Makar's soup) _Is it suppose to be all inedible and gooey looking?

Makar: cough Of course! It has to simmer first!

Link: _(is holding and stirring some batter and turns to Farore) _Hey Faye, where'd your sisters go off swimming to again?

Farore: Oh they just went swimming is all. They can take very good care of themselves. _(mutters) _they don't want me around them anyway…

_Aryll hears Farore's muttering and looks sympathetically at her._

Link: Y'know what…I suddenly realized I have something to do too. _(to Aryll) _Sis…

Aryll: _(excitedly) _Yes?

Link: _(hands her the bowl) _Make sure to stir at most 20 times a minute Ok? _(leaves)_

Aryll: _(anime style waterfall tears flows from her eyes) _Right….

------------------------------------------------------------

Nayru: The heavens…What happened here!? Gohdan?

Din: _(gestures to the rubble) _Here he is…or…what's left of him…

Nayru: This is serious Din!

Din: I am being serious! You're the one who won't shut up!

_Before Nayru can answer back a soothing sound of an ocarina is heard. The two Goddesses turn to the source. Just for a moment they both could've sworn they saw the Hero of Time serenely sitting on a nearby ledge before his image was replaced by a rock-like version of the Giant Aquatic Amoeba: Morpha._

**Chapter 3- Guilt**

_Both Goddesses leap out of the way of the creatures jagged tentacles. A crater was now located where they once stood. Din uses the ever room clearing Din's fire move to destroy everything in the room._

_Din is taken off guard as the nucleus covered by a protective spiked hard mud body appears from a warp hole from beneath her and rams slams her into the wall. Being in mortal form this would've killed Din had she not been protected by a strong blue shield the second she got attacked. Morpha pulls away from Din realizing his plan failed and enters another warp hole in the ground._

Nayru: _(come over to Din) _You ok?

Din: _(holds ribs in pain) _How can mortals do this?!

Nayru: They use their head! We have to try to destroy the nucleus!

_The two wasted no further time in their plan. Nayru used her defensive spells to protect Din while Din fought the tentacles and covered Nayru who took a while to conjure those spells. However, getting a good shot off a creature who constantly flees between dimension when in danger is a lot harder than originally expected._

Nayru: I hoped it didn't have to come to this but I have no choice! _(to Din) _Cover me!

Din: _(does a backflip and uses a stronger version of Din's fire) _Covering!

_Nayru wasn't as strong nor as acrobatic as Din was, and wasn't as quick on her feet yet as clumsy as Farore. She was in the middle. The brains of the trio she never technically **had** to fight since she'd rather turn to logic…But when push came to shove Nayru does have a few tricks up her sleeve. And she used just that._

Shining with a bright blue aura Nayru stood superimposed summoning all of her magic for this attack.

Din: _(becoming harder to dodge and the shield is dying out) _Nay whatever you're gonna do! _(dodge) _Do it! _(barely dodges and gets grazed by the attack) _Ugh! NOW!

_Nayru's eyes go pupiless as she unleashes a spell which literally froze the entire room except Din whose flames protected her. Nayru then falls to the ground tapped._

Din: What were you trying to do?

Nayru: _(sweaty and gasps for air quite heavily) _damn this mortal body… I knew you were too much of a pyro to get hurt…so stop complaining…Din you see it! _(points to Morpha's frozen and exposed nucleus) _Attack it with all you got!

Din: _(cracks knuckles) _Gladly!

_Din rushes up to the nucleus and beings to pound on it with all her might. Slowly but surely turning the creature into bloodied into fragments piece by piece. Din, impatient with her progress uses her last bit of strength to obliterate what was left the beast with a strong fireball._

With the nucleus gone, the other frozen tentacles in the area all begin crack then shatter. Din, like Nayru before her also falls to the floor tapped of her strength continually allowing her bodies aches and pains to eat away at her.

Nayru: _(weakly) _Din you alright?

Din: _(coughs up blood) _Damn I guess those attacks were better aimed than I realized…

Nayru: I'm so sorry this is my fault. Now I don't have any strength left to stand none the less heal you…

Din: n-No problem… Hehe. I'm just glad that's over…

_The soothing sound of an ocarina is once again heard, as if reacting to the song the chunks of the nucleus Din smashed with her fist all came to life. The fragments slowly form together and then combine with the remains of Gohdan. Creating a giant Cyclops with the nucleus bulging out of it's chest. _{A/N: Think the Rock monster or Green/Yellow devil as it's also called from the Megaman series}

Nayru: _(desperation but fatigue in voice) _Din! Din!! Get away! _(pulls out hand to her in desperation despite she's 5ft away from her)_

Din: _(stares down the creature then smiles) _I wanted an adventure now I'm going to suffer for my selfishness _(monster raises its fist and Din blacks out)_

------------------------------------------------------

_Din reawakens in the lone house in Link's Oasis._

Din: _(bandaged) _I'm alive?

Farore: _(hugs Din happily nearly knocking the breath out of her) _Thank goodness! You two are safe!

__

Farore is still angry with Din and Nayru for abandoning her, but not she would be angry enough at them to wish them dead.

Nayru: _(no bandages what so-ever) _I'm glad to see your up. I got a little scared there.

Din: No kidding. So Nay-err Nik how did you pull us out of there.

Nayru: I didn't _(gestures to Link) _He did. He single handedly defeated the monster and carried us both out of the Tower.

Link: _(scratches the back of head sheepishly) _Well I was only trying to do the right thing…_(tries to change the subject with a warm grin) _Since that little scare is over why don't we all eat? I'm kinda hungry.

--------------------------------------------------

{10 minutes later}

Link: Ok I think I finally made Grandma's Elixir soup what do you guys think?

Makar: It's cough decent.

Komali: I'm on air!

Farore: _(eats it with Deku Baba seed bread) _Mouth watering…

Din: This could soothe wounds…

Nayru: _(says nothing is in deep thought)_

Aryll: Um, Big Brother. This is really tasty and all but it lacks that 'jump' that Grandma's version of the soup gives me.

Link: _(hangs head I shame) _sigh Back to the drawing board.

_Everyone laughs except Link, who was the butt of the joke and Nayru who stood oblivious to everything around her._

Makar: Well that's the way the cookie crumbles Link. I _would_ pat ya on the back but I don't have long enough arms. And I don't want your BELCHbadtalentURP oh, excuse me. To rub off on **guys with talent **like yours truly.

Komali: _(Happily eating Farore's cooking) _Then why mix Link's soup with your own huh Makky-boy?

Makar: I was curious!

_The group again minus Makar and Nayru laugh._

Aryll: If this was a contest I'd say Faye beat us all!

Link: I hate to admit it but yeah…_(To Farore) _What do you call this Faye?

Farore: A Hylian pot-pie.

_The group, minus Din and Nayru stood confused._

Makar: Is it named that because it looks like a pie but inside is stuff that would be put into a soup that is usually made in a pot?

Farore: Well…I never thought of it that way…But in a sense yeah.

Makar: Delicious! I'm ready for some seconds on that!

Link: Save me some.

Komali: Thirds for me!

Farore: Oh well little Aryll just ate the last of it. (smiles) She has quite the appetite Link.

Link: Yeah perhaps too much off one…sighs

-------------------------------------------------------

{Later}

Aryll: _(in the pool) _Come on little Makar. The water is fine.

Makar: _(wearing an inter-tube) _The duce?! Are you expecting me to jump into that foul smelling water? I bet it's festering with disease! Another thing, why are you making me this ridiculous item who do you think you- _(Komali walks by and pushes Makar into the water) _Ah! Ah! You foul winged double crosser when I get my hands on you…This doesn't feel so bad. _(relaxes)_

Aryll: _(rolls eyes)_

_Though everyone else was enjoying themselves by the pool Nayru wasn't. Too lost in her thoughts about what happened today, Nayru fears the worst._

Nayru: _(to self but aloud) _Gohdan was destroyed…could this mean was that Morrigan fed off our magic the minute we landed here…no we got lazy…she was never fully sealed…She just played possum until the moment was right…damn her!

Link: You shouldn't stress the past so much…_(smiles happily) _You should have fun like everyone else is.

Nayru: Sorry, I'm not much of a playful person…Are you gonna keep playing dumb with me Hero? I know you already knew the truth. How long?

Link: Does the minute we met you count.

Nayru: _(sighs exasperatedly) _You're worse than Din and Farore you know that?

Link: Heheh Don't you mean Diana and Faye. _(gets serious) _Though whoever this person your talking about had to be really powerful to all out destroy Gohdan. I just thought defeating him alone was hard enough…

-------------------------------------------------------

{Flashback}

Gohdan: Prove your worth and defeat me.

Gohdan's hands try to clasp and crush Link in their grasp. Link, in turn quickly rolls out of the way from the attack. Realizing that every item collected in the dungeon is usually the key to defeating Bosses, Link pulls out his bow. Since Gohdan was too far off to hit Link takes it upon himself to go after his hands with 15 arrow shots to the left hand. All of them miss.

As Link is continues his attempt to aim properly and actually hit a hand Gohdan's right hand balls itself into a fist knocking the young Outset Islander only inches away from the edge of the arena and the 200 volt lake below it. Link hastily yet awkwardly staggers to his feet only to be grabbed and tossed by Gohdan's left hand to the hydro electric death below.

In a desperate move to save his life Link tosses his grappling hook and is able to get it jammed into Gohdan's right hands middle finger. With a strong thrust Link is able to pull himself, in mid-air, back to the semi safe hard ground of the arena.

_The right, not liking the thought of being used quickly comes down at Link palm first to flatten him like the insect it feels he is…_

**sound of glass shattering is heard**

The hand with an arrow stuck in it's red crystal fell dead. Since Link couldn't aim very well yet {A/N: He receives the arrows not too long ago in that stage_} he took an arrow and rammed it into the right hand. Only the left and Gohdan remained._

_The left, sweeping at the ground in hopes of pulling the trick it did last time on boy; however the boy stood ready praying that the goddesses were on his side Link glares down the crystal in left's center and makes three arrow shot at it. The first was over the hand, the second bounced off the palm, the third on the other hand made its target and penetrated the crystal. Shattering it._

With his hands no longer useable Gohdan steps into action himself shooting multiple energy cannon shot in Link's direction. Link ran, rolled and jumped out of the many attacks range being sure to not be pushed off the arenas edge. Gohdan was close enough and due to this Link successfully blinded Gohdan's left eye. When Link tried to do the same for the right Gohdan pulled back while randomly shooting projectiles in any direction, this causes Link to miss another nine times.

_Link, frustrated and fatigued focuses with all his might to make sure his last shot doesn't miss…he could almost see the target spot. Gohdan still shooting wildly is able to hit Link who luckily activated the heirloom Zunari passed down to him called the magic armor which saved his skin but didn't stop Link from falling on his rear. The arrow that Link so desperately tried not to waste now began to bounce about the room. Call it a miracle call it cliché but that arrow nailed Gohdan's right eye causing the giant mechanical head to hit the ground with his mouth wide open._

Link: _(realizes) _That thing…is almost like an Armos…_(runs up to Gohdan and pulls out a bomb from his bomb bag, lights it then shoves it back in the bag) _I'd rather get another bomb bag then continue this! _(throws the bag in Gohdan's mouth) _Uhn!

_Gohdan's eyes and mouth light up and a huge explosion inside him takes place. The tower guardian which had smoke coming from eyes and mouth admitted defeat._

{End Flashback}

--------------------------------------------------------

Link: I bet he's somewhere in heaven now still calling me a cheater._ (gives an innocent toothed grin)_

Nayru: sigh

Link: If it helps we'll head back to the Tower of the Gods first thing tomorrow and further investigate. _(to KORL) _Sound good to you King?

KORL: Hmm a little investigation would do us good…But be on guard Link. Something…doesn't feel right with the wind…

Link: I agree…The winds…they feel…forced…Do you think I'm not the only Wind Waker?

KORL: This is the work of a strong yet evil force Link. The winds would never blow with such malice otherwise.

Nayru: _(to self) _So he isn't that feather-brained…_(freezes up when Link touches her shoulder)_

Link: So until then…Just try to take it easy. And you might want to warn your sisters this time too. _(goes to the house)_

KORL: Though, I too disagree with Link's logic he may have a point. There's no point in rushing in half cocked without a plan or properly prepared. Something that he would've done in the old days. sniff I'm so proud to see he's growing up!

Nayru: I'll give you all this much, you're all very interesting…But this is a problem for the Goddesses and the Hero of Time if he were here. This doesn't concern The Hero of Wind or his Breeze jamboree. Sorry, but it's true…We can't afford to get you involved.

_Nayru didn't like being harsh but this situation was dire and out of her new friends, yes she considers them her friends hands. Nayru slowly walked to the other side of the Island to gather her thoughts._

--------------------------------------------------

{That night}

Din: What?!? You're still gonna go sneaking around.

Nayru: This is our fault! We overlooked important details and Morrigan wasn't even completely sealed! Rather than attacking at anytime she wanted she waited it out. Why? She wanted to wait for times to grow too complacent and for us to let our guard down…she really thought this through…

Din: Well 'cha, she had hundreds of years to plan it. Look I'm not letting my sis go out there alone. Either we wait till morning which is the better strategy and go with Link. Or we get Farore and go as a group.

Nayru: Are you nuts!? It'd be wrong to impose on them more than we have! Besides You're in no condition to fight…and Farore…

Din: Is a Goddess as well and is just as powerful as we are. We can't keep babying her forever…Because she never was one…She's not the Goddess of Courage for nothing

Nayru: I know but she's too kind hearted. Morrigan **would** pull some kind of plan on her…

Din: I know…But Farore is strong we have to have faith in her. Besides what can you hope to accomplish by yourself? Your magic hasn't fully recovered. Now whose being the hasty one?

Nayru: Your right, I guess I lost my head there…Damn I knew this was a bad idea!

Din: _(shoves Nayru inside) _Yeah well that's the way the cookie crumbles. Now let's go inside and get some sleep. Mortals build there strength in this manner.

__

As the two made their way inside the house Farore stood in their path her face with a softened look.

Nayru: Listen Farore…

Farore: _(shakes head while smiling) _I want to get mad at you two for sneaking behind my back again. But I can't…I'm not that useless you two…I'll prove that someday…But right now, I want you two spelunkers to get some sleep and cooperate with Link and his friends they're very nice people.

Din: Aren't you coming?

Farore: I'll only get in the way…

Nayru: But we'll all be needed to seal away Morrigan for good!

Farore: It was probably might have been my lack of magic that caused her to escape anyway. G'night girls.

_Farore sadly walks inside the house leaving a saddened and guilty Nayru and Din where they stood._

**End chapter 3**

------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was a bit slow but then again some things like this must be done for plot development. Next Chapter marks the appearance of not only the surprising popular Pirate girl Tetra but also Medli and Morrigan the fallen fairy too.

All this and more in **Chapter 4- Fairytale**


	4. Fairytale

****

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything else

------------------------------------------------

{Location: Skull Kid Island}

_The 15 year-old Pirate girl Tetra (aka Princess Zelda) and her crew of lovable Pirates all stared down the notorious Captain Stonehand and his crew of not so lovable scallywags._

Captain Stonehand: Well if it isn't little Tetra and her band of vagabonds nobodies. What brings you on this Island? This competition is for real cut throat Pirates not little do-gooders.

Tetra: Heh heh… A few good deeds is good for your karma. Besides the rewards reaped when being paid is very worth it. Not much I can say for you Captain penniless.

Captain Stonehand: My, such courage for one who hides behind that little fairy fruit all the time. _(notices) _By the way where is he? _smirks _Don't tell me he's actually showed a little backbone and finally fled from you. Arharharhar!

_That struck Tetra's cord hard. Her Pirates all growl menacingly at Captain Stonehand weapons ready._

Tetra: _(though calm, eyes show malice) _Heh. Do you really think I need him to wipe the floor with you and your entire crew single-handily? You're waay to cocky Crowsfeet.

Gonzo: Miss Tetra!

Nudge: Don't let his words phase you!

Tetra: What? You think I **can't **win? _(Pirates fall dead silent, Tetra smirks) _Thought so. _(to Stonehand) _So Crowsnest what are you waiting for? Come on?

__

With a strong yell, Stonehand's men all rushed at Tetra daggers first. Tetra easily dispatched of Stonehands sea rats with a strong spin attack and a parry. Stonehand, with nobody but himself left to turn to threw his large cloak off him which hid his giant stone fist.

Captain Stonehand: I'll show you once and for all why Pirates is a man's job!

Tetra: You're a man!? And all this time I thought you were just a really ugly woman.

_With that, Stonehand was driven into a fit of rage. Rushing straight for the young female pirate throwing vollies of punches which Tetra acrobatically dodges easily._

Tetra: _(to self while dodging the attacks) _Though I have to admit…Hanging out with the Hero of Wind also reaps its benefits…But I wonder why Link is becoming so distant lately…It's not like I like him like him or anything, but he is my partner in this quest and if anything my only non-pirate friend…_(a strong blush over takes Tetra's cheeks)_

Gonzo: Miss Tetra look out!

_Tetra snaps out of her own thoughts and barely dodges Stonehand's cement-like fist. Tetra quickly lands on Stonehand's left arm and begins to rush at the huge man readying her dagger which she aimed between the eyes._

Tetra: Too easy…

_Tetra jumps off the arm the minute Stonehand threw a heavy punch where she once stood, breaking his own arm. Tetra then lands cat-like to her feet and makes a deep cut in Stonehand's left shin. This being the mans weak spot quickly kills him._

The young leader then walks on Stonehand's very much dead form then picks up his cloak which she uses to clean her dagger. After that's done she drops it to the floor and picks up a golden wine cup which was fully decorated with diamonds.

Mako: Amazing as always Miss. That makes seven! We got all the treasures! _(the pirates all cheer)_

Senza: Uhh Miss Tetra?

_Tetra wasn't paying attention though. She was too lost in her own thoughts as she gazed dreamingly at the sky._

------------------------------------------------------

{Flashback}

[I still remember that incident…back at Volvagia triangle. It was because of my stupid pride that caused us to drift so far apart. But could you blame me? My crew, Link and I just got sucked into a realm of no return. I was beyond angry that day anyway…And _he_ didn't make things any easier. His damn carefree attitude. Like he wasn't afraid who was he trying to impress. I didn't want comfort I wanted out!]

[We got into a bit of a silly argument….silly but heated…I never heard him say such insensitive things to me since we first met. But even then I angered him enough to do so. Link went off on his own. It wasn't too long after he left where we encountered the beats of the realm.]

[I thought my crew and I were gonna die right then and there, but then, he came back. He nearly got his stupid self killed trying to protect us. The risks he made in combat were so…foolish! Link eventually won the battle though. Did we have such a friendly exchange after he had won.]

Link: I came back to save you and the others! I may not be all that strong but at least **I know** my weaknesses. You're showing me yours right now and if you don't get over that you may regret it.

[Right after we escaped Volvagia triangle Link went off on his own to, as he said 'make himself more useful' I knew in reality Link couldn't stand the sight of me at the moment and wanted to get as far away from me as possible. I wasn't as angry at Link as he was with me surprising. I was more upset with myself. I just didn't know for once. I just didn't know what he meant to me. Why I felt such happiness yet such irritability when ever he was nearby. Maybe this was better for us both…]

[Almost a year later when my crew and I were stocking up at Windfall Island. I saw him. Chatting away and laughing it up with the Eskimo guy and his worker. I didn't get why I felt so bitter when I saw her near him.]

Link: _(notices Tetra and smiles brightly at her) _'Hoy! Tetra!

Tetra: _(though happy she had to keep her usual air and did so crossed armed) _Link, I take it your training is doing well?

Link: Yep. I learned a few new techniques. I'd love to show you but I might do too much damage about the island.

Tetra: Oh, no problem I could see the change in you. _(strong silence between the two) _Well whenever you feel you've completed with your training let me know…because…_(tries to hide her face and chocking voice) _you will always have a spot in my crew…I hope you and I could work out any further glitches until then…

Link: Even if it was right now…_(Tetra still hides her face until Link uses to fingers to lift her face towards his direction.) _Look Tetra…I'm so sorry. That incident was all my fault if I wasn't so careless then half the stuff that happened wouldn't have happened.

[He was lying. He and I both knew his argument was right. But that's how it was whenever we argued he'd always take the full blame. This was also true when the crew did something wrong. I knew it…but if that's what he wanted.]

Link: If I could take back anything from that day it'd be what I said…but I can't. It wasn't like I was trying to avoid my duties or anything and I defiantly wasn't trying to run from you I just felt that if I really wanted to be a better protector for you I had to get my act together. I seriously wasn't trying to make you get sad. I just-

[That feeling I felt finally made sense. And with that I laughed. I pulled at his cheeks until they were red and swollen everyone thought we were both crazy but it didn't matter at that moment all what mattered was that he was by my side again.]

{End flashback}

-----------------------------------------------------

Niko: _(Waves hands in front of Tetra's face) _Hello! Miss Tetra!

_Tetra grabs his wrist and squeezes it. Niko falls to his knees wailing in pain._

Pirates: She's ok.

Nudge: Are you lost in thought Miss? _(whispers to her) _Maybe about a certain blonde boy in odd green garments?

Tetra: _(aloud) _Wh-What are you talking about!? I'm fine! And I'm sure Link is off goofing off somewhere or knowing him causing trouble.

_The Pirates all raise an eyebrow and actually have an idea._

Gonzo: Say cough Miss Tetra…Since we bagged this here tourney why don't we Ahem go check up on how the shrimp is doing…I mean it's not like you or us miss 'im or nothing but we did make a deal with him…

Tetra: Right, a full week sailors leave…and he has one day left… even if it is a day…If I didn't know any better I'd say you've all grown lazy with Link about. Perhaps I should let him take the month off… _(has an idea) _Ok since you big babies miss him so much why don't we visit Link and tell him about all of our little adventures. _(the Pirates all cheer and run to the ship. Tetra stops in her walk and looks up in the sky again) _I wonder what you're up to Link…

-------------------------------------------------

{Link's Oasis}

_Link, Komali, Makar, Din and Nayru all stare at the roof of the house. On it was an Amazon looking Great fairy in a loin-cloth. _{A/N: The Great Fairies in OoT scared the heck out of me so I'd say Morrigan looking like that is the best option}_ She smiles wicked at the group while she held the Great Fairy Sword tightly in her grasp._

**Chapter 4- Fairytale**

Makar: No party crashers allowed!

Nayru: Morrigan…

Morrigan: Goddesses, so good to see face to face.

Komali: Goddesses?! Who them!?

Link: I'll explain later!

Morrigan: I've also been watching you little Hero of Wind. I'm sorry but I have no interest in playing with you. _(snaps fingers) _Why don't you play with your little models or something…

_Heavy stomps could be heard from inside the house. Link, Makar and Komali all get into a triangle formation to protect Din and Nayru. Link had his Hero's sword and Mirror shield ready for anything. Makar holds two seeds in his hands while Komali just went into a martial arts stance (Ever since the whole assault on a mailman back in Windfall Island done by an aristocrat. The Rito people felt it wise to create a self defense class so this won't happen again.)_

Breaking through the walls were two Darknuts a Mighty Darknut and an iron Knuckle all of whom Link went out of his way to salvage their armor and weapons and add it to his collection. {A/N: So I gave Link hobbies sue me}

Morrigan: You know these creatures aren't evil being for nothing. Now you're going to be destroyed by what you worked so hard to rebuild interesting?

Link: Not really…Because if I took 'em apart once! _(attempts to parry the Mighty Darknut) _I can do it again!!

_The Mighty Darknut swiftly kicks Link in the jaw who falls to the sand head first._

Morrigan: I guess blessing those knights with speed and defense upgrades didn't seem like a good idea huh?

_The Mighty Darknut lifts its weapon to finish Link off but as it does Makar jumps on the creatures cape and stuffs a seed within it. The seed needing a place to expand decides to take root on the monsters body utterly ripping him open._

Makar: I rule!

_A regular Darknut uses Makar's lack of insight as its opening chance to slice open the little Korkiri. Komali quickly swoops down and flies Makar out of harms way. The Darknut is then quickly cut into shreds by a strong wind attack created by the Waker of winds himself._

Link: Being able to manipulate the wind has it's perks. I even managed to learn how to attack with it. I call that move 'cutting the breeze.' _(quickly rolls out of the way of the other Darknuts attack)_

Morrigan: Hey! Iron Knuckle! You could help us all out?

Iron Knuckle: …._(watches Link fight and defeat the last Darknut)_

Morrigan: _You worthless…(Makar and Komali fly up to where Morrigan stood and started to attack her.) _Ack! Not my hair you little ants! Get AWAY! _(creates a magical attack that sends Makar and Komali flying into opposite directions of the house and into the sea.)_

Link: Makar! Komali! _(rushes over to his friends and is then caught in a sapphire crystal) _What the!

Morrigan: Little Hero I give you a new upgrade! It's so good in fact that I want to give it to your little friends too. _(Makar and Komali also float in a sapphire crystal.) _It's the power of levitation; however I must be there to guide you with this power. Let me show you how it works!

Link: No thanks, I like my Deku leaf..

_Morrigan made the crystals rise high into the air first she began to juggle them for a while, after growing bored with this she then throws the crystal containing Makar into the house window, she then threw Komali into a bunch of trees and finally throttled Link to the hard concrete floor. All three were rendered unconscious._

Morrigan: _(creates a ball of dark magic aimed at Link) _Pah! Ganon was weak! That's the only the only reason why either Link was able to best him. I won't make that mistake! _(shoots magic)_

_A strong blue shield protects Link from certain doom. As Morrigan quickly realizes the source a very strong fire blast hits her in the gut which could pretty much incinerate any mortal but not a Great fairy. The Iron Knuckle continued to watch the events that transpired not really caring one way or the other but takes it upon himself to drag Link out of harms further reach. (He did rebuild his armor after all.)_

Nayru: Din are you nuts! You're in no condition to fight! None the less use such a strength consuming move!

Din: Nay shut-up and move! _(shoves Nayru to the ground and takes the dark magic attack aimed for Nayru in the chest.)_

Nayru: **!!!**

Iron Knuckle: …..

Morrigan: Heh.

-----------------------------------------

{Greatfish Isle}

Aryll: _(hands the Wandering Merchant her prized telescope) _Here you go. This is my most prized possession in the whole world.

Wandering Merchant: _(hands her a very old book on Hyrulian legends) _You must really care about this person to give up your most treasured item for them.

Aryll: Nothing is too good for my brother…Besides I owe it to him…I said something not very nice to him this morning and I wanna show I'm sorry.

Wandering Merchant: Well it was my family tradition to just give our brothers and sisters a big old hug and everything was well again. This goes against the merchants oath but I can't deny family! Here keep your telescope and give you brother a big old hug.

Aryll: Hee hee thank you mister merchant. _(runs over to Farore) _Well Faye I guess all we have to do now is sell your recipe in the nearest town and…Faye?

Farore: _(quivering and drops her pot full of food)_

-----------------------------------------------------

{Link's Oasis}

Nayru: **Din!!** Din you fool! Why!?

Din: _(grabs Nayru's hand) _Heh. For a goddess of wisdom you sure are dull…

Because were sisters…and despite how much you and I fight and how many times I said I hated you I never meant it. You and Far were the best things to ever happen to me…Please take care of her…I guess it's goodbye…_ (begins to disintegrate into the form a red crystal)_

Nayru: **DIN! DIN!!** Don't leave me alone…Are you even thinking about Farore when you let yourself die?!

_Din just smiles at her sister and fully disappears. Nayru bursts into tears and cried out her loss with all her heart and soul. KORL closes his eyes weeping lightly. Morrigan, on the other hand was the complete opposite giving a wicked little victory laugh she then uses her power to brings Din's new form to her._

Morrigan: Even though I was aiming for you little Nayru, Din was the second best candidate. It ends well regardless.

Nayru: _(rage going beyond its peak) _**It was because of you Din ended up like this!!!**

Morrigan: _(shrugs) _So you say… _(takes Din's crystal and sinks it into her abdomen. It doesn't take too long for Morrigan to burn with new powers) _**Ha ha ha ha!! **This is it the power I craved so long!! _(more fire spews from her body) _**RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Iron Knuckle: _(grips axe)_

KORL: Link! You must get up quickly! LINK!

Nayru: _(is lost in complete rage) _…you…you killed her…she's gone…my sister, best friend and rival…just like that…**YOU TOOK FROM ME!! NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GOING TO SUFFER!!!** _(emanates with a powerful blue/gold aura)_

KORL: Nayru you mustn't!

Morrigan: Really? Try fighting me with both mine and Din's strength! _(throws a very strong fiery dark magic spell at Nayru)_

_Nayru practically turned into her full true Goddess form and throws her most powerful offensive ice attack at Morrigan_

KORL: **NAYRU STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO END UP DESTROYING THIS ENTIRE PLANET!!**

Iron Knuckle: _(manages to gather Link, Komali and Makar where he is and shields them)_

--------------------------------------------------------

{Great Sea not too far from the Tower of Gods}

Aryll: What's going on…Big Brother!

_Farore floats off of Aryll's flying cloud and turns Golden herself. With a prayer given, a shimmering green aura circles Farore and Aryll which quickly expands to the entire Great Sea then the planet itself engulfing everything in a green light._

Aryll: Amazing…_(disappears into the light)_

--------------------------------------------------

{The Great Sea. Another unknown area}

Gonzo: Damn what's with this storm! It feels like the entire planet is shaking apart.

Senza: Sweet Nayru! It's the Armageddon! Last cataclysm! **WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!**

Tetra: Just hold your course we'll make it through. _(sees the green light) _What is this? _(her, the ship and crew is engulfed in the light)_

--------------------------------------------------

{Link's Oasis}

_Both Nayru's and Morrigan's attacks were halted._

Morrigan: What is this… _(The light hurts her) _Gwahh! Ugh…Damn it all to the dark realm! Is this Farore's doing!?…_(pulls Great Fairy Sword over her head and uses it's power to escape)_

-------------------------------------------------------

_The light finally disappears. And its source begins to plummet to the Sea below. Aryll acts quickly and on her flying cloud catches the unconscious Farore who laid in mortal form from a watery death._

---------------------------------------------------------

{Some time later}

{Link's Oasis}

_Link finally came to and sees his friends all happy to see he's alright but heart broken at the events that had transpired. After learning everything he need to know from KORL Link's mood also fell into a depressed state._

Link: …So what about Nayru…

Makar: _(holds a blue crystal) _Here she is…well what's left of her…

_Farore cries uncontrollably as Aryll tries to comfort her friend._

Komali: So Link what do we do now…

Link: _(carefully takes Nayru's crystal and hands it to Farore then clenches his fist as he watches her cradle the crystal and sob) _We get Din back!

Makar: What do you mean?

Link: Din and Nayru aren't dead. They're just in some kind stasis mode until they get back their strength in the proper source. Right Farore?

Farore: _(tearfully nods)_

Komali: I understand, but where would their "source" be? And how about Morrigan?

Link: (_grins determinedly) _Where else but at the tower of old which touches heavens. _(points to the Tower of the Gods) _Also where ever a place a goddess will go Morrigan will obviously be there. Or does that fiery circle in the sky just hint one hell of a party.

Komali: Good point. I'm in!

Makar: Me too!

Farore: _(to self) _Dinny, Nayru I promise you both I won't be scared any longer..._(dries her tears and speaks aloud) _I'm coming along too!

Aryll: Big Brother…

Link: We're gonna need all the help we can get. And you have the best hand eye coordination I know Sis. So of course you can come.

KORL: I suggest we all stock on item that we may need on this quest and quickly head to Mother & Child Isles to speak to the Queen Fairy. She may be helpful on this quest.

Link: Ok better prepare then!

Komali: I'll meet up with guys in a bit I have to head back home and get some items of my own.

Makar: I suppose I should get some more seeds for this too. This looks like a big one.

Aryll: I'll take you guys back.

Komali: Na I'm good.

Makar: Well unlike him **I**never refuse kind offers from lovely ladies.

Link: Ok then it's settled we all meet back here in an hour. We'll beat Morrigan no matter what it takes. Oh, Komali _(Komali turns to Link) _Maybe it might be best to not tell Medli…

Komali: Yeah I know what you mean. She's been so exhausted lately…I'm worried for her. Something like this could really be straining on her.

Link: Or worse.

Makar: That's why we make sure she doesn't find out. Just listen to the Makar and all will be right…

_After Makar's plan and Aryll and Farore's agreed suggestion to just be honest with Medli the group all rush off to there respective locations._

-------------------------------------------

{Dragon Roost Island}

{Komali's room}

Komali: _(searches room frantically) _C'mon where is it…don't tell me I lost it!! _(searches more) _Aha! Found it! _(pulls out a slingshot) _Martial arts is all good and well but fighting from a safe distance can also be useful.

_As Komali stealthily attempts to leave the area unspotted he felt a light tug by his shirt pocket._

Medli: _(holds his slingshot) _Komali, don't tell me your going to harass those innocent gulls again. ? Prince? What's the matter?

_Komali pales as he is ready to tell his best friend and secret crush the biggest lie of his life._

**End Chapter 4**

----------------------------------------------------

I noticed that there's a lot of fics in that usually focus on Din or Nayru you never really see one on Farore spreading her wings. So I hope that little display of her power did some good.


	5. Tower of three

Thanks Carrie-Dreamer I'm glad you and the other reviewers like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or anything else.

-------------------------------------------

_As Komali stealthily attempts to leave the area unspotted he felt a light tug by his shirt pocket._

Medli: _(holds his slingshot) _Komali, don't tell me your going to harass those innocent gulls again. ? Prince? What's the matter?

_Komali pales as he is ready to tell his best friend and secret crush the biggest lie of his life._

**Chapter 5- Tower of three**

_Medli worriedly touches her friends cheek looking at him sympathetically. Komali's face quickly turns beet red as he flustered falls to the floor. Komali couldn't lie to her of all people but he knew if he told her she'd go rather than rest. So the young Rito prince has a plan. But since he didn't know how to form it out who better to turn to then the person he was trying to hide it from._

Komali: Um Medli…I have a question…Y'see I have this friend see…

Medli: Link? Or is it Makar?

Komali: No I mean another friend…I met him on some island…

Medli: Yet you don't know the name?

Komali: Sorry…but well my friend and his friends are all going out on some huge err treasure hunt! But my friends best friend whose girl and she's really smart, really pretty…innocent, hardworking and sincere… _(catches his own blush) _Wha! I mean she's cool and all and uh-Well anyway because she's so hardworking she's been really exhausted lately _(notices the fatigue in Medli's eyes and softens) _…We're all I mean my friend and his friends are worried to death about her…especially my friend…So they all agreed to not tell her knowing the dangers ahead…But my friends other friends little brother and her-I MEAN HIS DID I SAY HER!? His friend say they should be honest with her…but…she'll just want to go and…

Medli: _(helps up Komali) _I think they should all listen to your friends other friends little brother. What's the point of lying to the girl when you realize that in the end you're only truly hurting her. She'll feel hurt and betrayed at the fact of just because her so-called friends don't really understand her enough to simply walk up to her and tell her the truth, they feel it better to slink around behind her back. Even if it was well intentioned…_(face shows a very hurt expression) _She'd be very mad at her best friend too, in fact angrier than she would be at her other friends because she thought he of all people would truly understand her the most…But…I should be glad I have you as my best friend huh? _(smiles and hugs Komali fondly who blushes feverishly) _Thanks for being sort of honest with me.

Komali: You knew?!

Medli: _(giggles) _You're a horrible liar Komali. That's just some of the things you pick up when you know someone so long. _(gets serious) _But I have to go. If your talking about that disturbing balance I feel. Not to mention that red cloud over there then I believe it's my duty to go…Don't worry about me…I'm not the Earth sage for nothing you know. Now we should meet up with Link and the others.

Komali: _(frowns) _You're gonna beat up Link and Makar aren't you?

Medli: _(says nothing and flies to Link's Oasis)_

Komali: Can I at least have my slingshot back? _(flies after her)_

--------------------------------------------

{An hour later}

{Link's Oasis}

Link: What's keeping him?

Aryll: _(sees them with a telescope) _Oh there he comes…and he has a veerrry angry Medli with him.

_Link and Makar pale. (well if Makar can do that anyway) They know that Medli is quiet and sincere but when she gets mad…she gets mad! Makar was the only one of the Breeze-gumi who ever truly faced and survived her wrath countless times._

Komali and Medli land to the ground. Komali scratching the back of his head nervously while Medli glared irritated daggers at the Hero of Wind and Wind sage. She just walked by them giving a little 'humph' and greets Aryll who introduces Farore to her and explains the situation to her.

Makar: I don't know how we did it…but we cheated death…

Link: _(sweatdrops) _And I thought Tetra was scary…

Komali: Girls can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em huh?

Iron Knuckle: ….

_All three sigh._

------------------------------------------------

{Mother & Child Islands}

{Fairy Queens spot}

_Link and co. Minus the Iron Knuckle who stays at the Oasis to guard it. All warp to the home of the child-like Fairy Queen with the Ballad of Gales. Aryll and Farore used Aryll's flying cloud to reach the location while Komali and Medli simply flew there. Makar's flight abilities aren't as strong as the Rito so he just climbed on the KORL with Link._

The Fairy Queen sensing she has a number of guests, four of them familiar yet only one of them her REAL favorite. Appears to the group.

Fairy Queen: Welcome Goddess of Courage and oh dreamy Waker of Winds and all of his friends what brings all of you to my peaceful domain?

KORL: Morrigan

Fairy Queen: sighs So the Hero of Wind wasn't here to ask me out on a date…

_The group chuckles_

Link: _(eyes twitch)_

Fairy Queen: Yes…I know the fallen fairy has returned. And to make matters worse she has the sword crafted by us fairies…Maybe we shouldn't have sealed her in it. Well can't help the past but we can learn from it to save our future. You cannot defeat Morrigan though…at least not with your current sword.

Link: So I have to get the Master sword again? How may I ask?

Aryll: Big brother! Show manners for royalty!

Fairy Queen: Tee hee your so cute when your acting cynical. The Master sword can only defeat evil. Morrigan is cruel but her heart isn't evil. It's only tainted by her lust for power. To defeat an item of the fairies you need another fairies items to fight it. Hand me your sword and I will give you the power to fight Morrigan.

_Link does what she says and allows his Hero's Sword to float to her, at that moment two little fairies in hardhats take the sword and take it over to the right where they and other fairies begin to freeze and melt it._

Farore: I see…the Gold sword…

Medli: Gold sword?

Farore: It's a blade that wields fire and ice properties however only those whose courage is above all others can successfully wield and unleash it's true potential.

_The group look on determinedly as the fairies mold and reconstructed Link's old sword._

Fairy Queen: Oh here take this _(hands Link a card with a Great fairies face on it) _This is your sword pick-up card don't lose it.

Komali: Wait…isn't Link getting the sword now?

Fairy Queen: The weapon takes a while to build…

Makar: _(sweatdrops) _But we're gonna fight Morrigan…

Fairy Queen: I'm sure you all will be fine until then…

KORL: Time out. You're just sending us off like that?!

Fairy Queen: Why not? You've been in tougher spots before. But you cannot watch the process of the sword making. The magic is so strong it could blind or even burn you to a cinder or turn you all into ice. I'll transport you to Morrigan's hiding place good luck!

Link: erm…thanks

Fairy Queen: No problem…_(notices) _Oh you've grown a bit…but I still think you will always be my type…Hee hee

_Link annoyed hides a sheepish blush while the others grin slyly at him. The Fairy Queen then transports them to Morrigan's hideout and returns to the real reason why she doesn't want Link and the others to stay. With some magic sparkles that shower the area we now see the entire place had been turned into a shrine dedicated to the Hero of Wind. The Fairy Queen giggles to herself as she squeezes one of her favorite Link plushies. The fairies all give a '¬¬ look and get back to work on the sword and looking adorable._

------------------------------------------------

{Tower of Gods entrance}

Link: _(notices his surroundings mostly the risen mounds of rocks that act as a bridge to the tower.) _Man she's giving us the red carpet treatment already.

KORL: No, she's just overconfident and think she has already won.

Makar: That's why we're hear to make sure that doesn't happen.

Tetra: _(calls out to them) _I knew if I waited here long enough you'd show up Link.

_Everyone turns and sees Tetra standing by the entrance with her hands by her waist and her Ship with her crew on it nearby._

Link: _(jumps out of the boat) _Tetra! What brings you here?

Tetra: _(points to the sky) _Something told me that you had something to do with this…_(winks) _either that or one hell of a party is going on.

The two look at each other for a moment then laugh.

Komali: Those two are weird together.

Makar: I'm but a traveling sage and I know what's going on more than you.

Medli, Aryll and Farore all playfully roll their eyes.

Tetra: _(sees Farore) _Link, who's she?

Link: The Goddess Farore in human guise.

Tetra: _(face faults) _…Never mind…I don't wanna know…_(also notices his sword is missing)_ And you mind telling me why you're going in to battle without your sword?

Link: Long story short it's getting remodeled.

Makar: Okok now that we got that out of the way can we do this?

As the others turn to the impatient Korkiri the sky turns dark and a strong storm begins to blow. Morrigan's head appears from the tower and creates a stronger gust of wind aimed for Tetra's ship blowing it and her crew with it far, far away.

Tetra: What the! Who are you!

Morrigan: My even the Princess of destiny has come to visit me…Though I was expecting you to be a prissy spoiled brat not some straggly looking sea rat. _(Tetra growls) _Don't worry they're fine…I just don't like it when unwanted guest loiter on my property.

Farore: This is tower is not yours! If anything the ancients who built it and the guardian Gohdan bear ownership to this place! You're a thief! Now return Din to me this instant!

Morrigan: My for intruders you are quite bold.

Farore: _(to Aryll) _Aryll, I want you to have this…_(hands her the Goddess pendant)_

Aryll: ..Why me? What are you going to do!?

Farore: What friends can't give friends nice things? _(smiles) _As for what I'm going to do…

_Farore pulls out Nayru's crystal which begins to glow with a strong cerulean blue. Farore begins to glow with a strong shimmer of green herself as she combined with Nayru's crystal uses all of her power to summon one attack. Morrigan's head being only a projection looks on in interest at what the mortal form Goddess of Courage was about to do._

Summoning up enough magic Farore rams through the magic protected barrier wall of the Tower entrance and continued to ram through and destroy even more rooms which stood in her path. Link, Aryll, Tetra, Komali, Makar and Medli all followed suite of the raged Goddess until they witness one last explosion and see a room with two paths and Farore nowhere in sight.

Komali: Where'd she go…

Aryll: Faye! Faye where are you? If you can here me day something! Anything!

Morrigan: _(voice only) _How touching…Heh heh heh…I could almost cry… what a fool she is… Her reckless courage will cause her destruction…Oh wait it already has.

Link: Where are you getting at!? _(Farore's bloodcurdling screams echo throughout the room) _!

Morrigan: _(voice only) _She was so desperate to save her sisters and help you fools that she wasted all her powers so now my little pet is playing with her. _(another of Farore's screams is heard)_

Tetra: You're a real coward…are you too afraid to fight the Goddesses on your own?

Morrigan: _(voice only) _Pah! They only made my plans more convenient for me by stepping foot on the mortal realm.

Tetra: Hah! That's what they all say.

Morrigan: _(voice only) _Really now? Little Zelda I expected you the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom to know the true genius of my plans.

Tetra: My name is TETRA not ZELDA got me! Don't you dare call me that again!

Aryll: I don't care about names! Where is Faye! You're a horrible, disgusting creature…YOU DON"T DESERVE TO EXIST!

Link: ….

Tetra: Heh never knew the kid had it in her.

Medli: Aryll…

Morrigan: _(voice only) _My brave aren't we. Well Farore is in one of these two paths. Do you dare cross them? I'll be waiting…so will my pet…**RAHAHAHAHAHAHA** _(voice fades)_

Aryll: I dare!

Link: You're not going to get away with all the cruel things you've done.

Tetra: I'm personally gonna enjoy impaling you!

Medli: There's two paths and there's six of us. So who goes with who?

Makar: Isn't it obvious? Boys go with boys girls go with girls. We take left you take right.

Aryll: Hee hee. Because girls are right.

Komali: Huh?

Medli: Battle of the sexes Komali

Komali: Oh…You guys suck we rule.

Makar: Tell it is brother! Tell it how it is! _(flies up and high fives Komali)_

_Tetra frowns at Link and then walks up to him handing him her dagger._

Link: Tet-

Tetra: I know how basically helpless you can get without a sword…so borrow mine…Now you have a reason to keep yourself alive because I want my dagger back when your done!

Link: And how will you defend yourself?

Tetra: Don't worry me, I have a better head on my shoulders than you do. I'll manage…

Link: But…

Aryll: Big Brother, I'll let Tetra use my Double Elbow blades. They're kinda big on me anyway…We have to stop wasting time Faye is in trouble!

Link: You're right…_(carefully takes the dagger from Tetra but gives her hand a soft squeeze which she returns) _I promise I'll take good care of it.

Tetra: _(is putting on the double elbow blades) _You better.

_With that the group all turns to there respective paths._

--------------------------------------------

{With the boys}

_The trio consisting of Link, Komali and Makar all take a quick look of their surroundings. Morrigan has definitely changed this place up turning it into a giant highway with an ocean at the bottom. The start of the room had three paths: center, left and right._

Komali: _(chooses the right path) _We should get started huh?

Link: _(chooses center) _Yup.

Makar: _(chooses left) _I'm trying to think of that song that suits this situation…How does it go…erm… _(sings) _something something something something yet my feet don't touch the something…

Link: _(pulls out dagger and runs down the middle path) _Some other time Makar!

_Komali and Makar also run down their respected paths._

Link slashed and parried his way through the crowd of Moblins. Link eventually jumps on one of the Moblins head and uses the momentum to toss his grappling hook to it's respective hard to reach target. With that successfully, Link climbs to the top of the pole and uses his Hookshot to reach the high up target to the upper left of him.

Link then continues to run the path until it crumbles from under his feet revealing a slide that stood underneath it. Link quickly uses his mirror shield as a type of protective friction reducing board to take the friction burns rather than his rear.

At the end of the surprisingly fun ride down was a dead end. Link grabs his shield and throws his grappling hook to the nearest pole and misses. It looks like a watery death awaited the 15-year-old Hero until Komali swooped down and saved him from his fall and let him land safety to the nearest ground source. Both continued along that path.

Link: Thanks Komali. I owe you big time.

Komali: No problem _(sees an army of Darknuts and Moblins in front of them) _Uh-oh!

_From under the duo a giant tree rises from it's soil incubator and rises them to higher grounds. Link and Komali jump off there vegetative lifesaver and continue down this new path the trees planter shortly floated down and landed on Link's head._

Makar: I know I rock.

Link: _(looks ahead at a giant shaky block which comes sliding down at them) _Quick! To the right!

The group moves out of the careening blocks path and ran down the right path which like many of the paths in this room collapsed under them. Komali quickly grabs Link's shoulders Makar hangs onto Link's Ponytail.

Makar: Stupid Moblins.

Link: _(ignores Makar's weight) _Thanks again Komali.

Makar: Yeah I'm not as strong a flyer as you are.

Komali: No sweat. Just leave all flight problems to me. _(dodges a spear thrown by a Moblin) _Ack! These guys are really getting annoying!

Link: We'll get 'em next time.

Makar: _(jumps off Link's ponytail and flies to a very grassy path) _No I want red liquid now! With my seeds I can turn any soft surface into a beautiful tree.

Komali: _(catches for breath while altitude begins lower) _Makar wait up!

Link: Komali, you should land. I'll use my Deku Leaf from here. Just hang on!

_Komali flies upward then tosses Link with all his might to give him some momentum then quickly grabs his waist. Link then uses his Deku Leaf to fly to the grassy path Makar went to, which is now full of trees._

Link lands softly to on the lush leaves of the top of the tree and while carrying Komali on his back jumps from tree to tree until the last tree planted sucks them up, then launches them high into the sky. Where Makar, who floated up there waiting for them hitched hiked a ride on Komali's shirt.

Link: Makar! What the heck kind of tree is that!?

Makar: Deku-pult seed. It's like it's flower counterpart but tree version. Just don't mistake for a place to take a nap under it'll eat you.

Komali: So my savoir is also my murderer!?

Makar: Seems like it.

_When the trio were high enough in the sky a strong gust carries them over to the newest non breakable bridge path. Then continue there run across the room._

Makar: Ah good non breakable land!

Komali: Link! Fat-lipped Piggies at 10 'o clock! _(points to the army of Moblins all coming at them)_

Makar: That's funny, I could've sworn by the position of the sun it was at most midday.

Link: Figure of speech Makar. Anyway leave this to me!

_Link runs to the crowd of porkers and unleashes his Hurricane spin which quickly ate at the crowd._

Makar: Look at all them fall!

Komali: Must be what you call the domino effect. Makar loan me some of your seeds. I'll back Link up from here with my Slingshot.

Makar: Got ya! _(hands Komali some and both fly upward)_

_After some fighting the pigs were all thwarted and Link his friends continued along the path. Now a giant block blocked their path._

Komali: Look at the size at thing!

Makar: Link you're much stronger than me or Komali and with your Power bracelets you're twice as strong. Do you think you push that block?

Link: Don't know until I try. At least I'm not lifting it.

_Link pushes the block with all his might and the block eventually manages to make it go careening down the hill taking out anything and all that stood it's path._

Makar: Pay back is sweet!

_The block locks itself inside the similar fitting hole causing hookshot target to appear over Link and co. heads._

Komali: Hey Link, I bet that target looks pretty inviting.

Link: Yeah but I can't reach it!

_Komali flies Link to a more acceptable height and Link uses the Hookshot. As Link hooks himself over to the targets direction the target turns into diagonal spring the minute Link touched it. Causing him to bounce of many other diagonal springs Komali and Makar, not wanting to be left behind also go up to the target and are given the same treatment as Link._

Link: Whoaa!

Komali: How much farther does this go?!?

Makar: I'm getting dizzy!

_Eventually that roller coaster pf springs finally stops and lands Link and his friends to the point that they fled from earlier. There they are greeted by many Keese, Fire Keese, Peahats, Bubbles and one big Mothula._

Link: Look at 'em all!

Makar: Well we're doomed.

Komali: Or you could leave it me!

_Komali swoops upward and begins to spin circles around the flying foes very quickly. So quickly that little tornado was kicked up the process clamping all the monsters together most ended up killing each other accidentally. Komali again swoops high in the sky then flies at top speed right into the center and drop kicks the Mothula leaving it in a daze. Link's boomerang took it and who ever remained out. The group continued along there way._

Link: Komali that was pretty cool.

Komali: Quill taught it me. He called the Quill quick strike.

Makar: Well that guy looked like he's capable of doing that.

_More Moblins run up to them and block the exit._

Komali: What's with these guys?

Makar: They never give up!

Link: My turn. _(Link quickly uses the cutting the breeze move and easily dispels of the Moblins the door opens)_

Komali: Home free!

Makar: What are we waiting for let's go!

_All the three enter the room._

----------------------------------------------------

{With the girls}

_The three females consisting of Tetra, Aryll and Medli all run down the concrete road. With a dead end at the end of the path Medli flies up giving Aryll time to grab her and Tetra time to grab Aryll. Medli heavily trudged the group across the watery lake._

Medli: Ugh! I never had to carry this many people at once before.

Tetra: First time for everything. _(Medli drops them to safe ground and Tetra take lead of the formation) _Spread out!

_And they do Aryll runs to the right and Medli to the left. The group eventually run across boosters that increase their speed, they ran into about four of them._

Medli: I'm moving too quickly!

Tetra: Ah! Try to keep your bearings!

Aryll: _(who was wearing Pegasus boots) _I can't control it!

_Aryll, thanks to the Pegasus boots runs at full speed. Blazing past Tetra and Medli and got enough momentum to hit a ramp and grab five silver rubees unlocking the right latch of a three lock door._

Medli: _(To Tetra) _You see that?

Tetra: Don't have to tell me twice!

_Medli flies up to grab the five silver rubees on her side while Tetra jumps and flips through hoops and other obstacles to grab hers. With all 15 rubees collected all the latches break and the door opens._

_The trio finally regroup and waiting for them is an army of Darknuts._

Tetra: Aryll, Link keeps bragging about what a sure shot you are with those arrows care to give it a run?

Aryll: No sweat!

_Aryll stops in her place and shoots three flaming ice arrows _{A/N: She still can't control it_} taking out a huge number enemies but more came in their fallen comrades place._

Medli: Not good!

Tetra: Goddesses! Where are they coming from?

Aryll: _(determined to save her friend) _I don't care! I'll cut them off their source!

Tetra: Wait! You're being too fool-hardy! Blast! Not like we have a choice! I'll provide backup!

_Aryll, using the power of the Pegasus Boots rushes to the creatures then with the Rocs Feather aiding her makes a high jump over the knight-like monsters and shoots many fire/ice arrows at them. Just when Aryll was losing altitude and she was about to see how a tip of a sword feels stomach first Medli swoops down and prevents that. Tetra with the Double Elbow blades in her grasp fought her way through what was left of the army. Turning many of the guards into living can openers._

With the bulk of them cleared the trio flee from the rest. Aryll grabs Tetra and Medli's wrist and activates the power of the Pegasus once more and quickly leaves the Darknuts in the dust.

Aryll: Thanks Medli, Tetra.

Medli: We are a team after all

Tetra: Heh you take too much from Link.

Aryll: Hee hee. You're pretty good with those things

Tetra: When you're out at sea and fight the many type of things I do you learn to use whatever you can.

Medli: Ok guys my turn to contribute! _(Uses her harp to bounce light off a wall blocking the trios path which destroys the wall and causes hundreds of Light Chu-chus to appear.) _Oh no!

Tetra: Damn!

_The Goddess pendant that Farore gave Aryll begins to light up. From it, an image of Din appears. Din flips right in the center of the Chu chus and casts as strong Din's Fire incinerating the little jelly creatures. After this the pendant no longer lights up._

Medli: What the?

Aryll: They're with us…

Tetra: Well at least we have something going our way.

_The door opens up revealing the rooms exit the girls waste no time to enter._

-------------------------------------------------

The second room was full musical instruments.

Tetra: _(whistles) _Morrigan must be a real lover of music. _(picks up a blue ocarina and begins to play it)_

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**KA-THUNK**

---------------------------------------------

{With the boys}

_Link, Komali and Makar were all walking down an empty sewer path until that sound was made. The next thing they know they're all being washed down the pipes._

Makar: Oh! Mama Mia!

--------------------------------------------

{With the girls}

Aryll: ! What's that!

Tetra: You ask me like I would know?

Medli: (calls to them) Hey look at this!

_The girls all examine a odd instrument on the floor with black and white keys._

Aryll: Medli what is it?

Medli: From what I heard it look some ancient instrument called a Pi-ano.

Tetra: _(yawns) _Looks boring. Who'd wanna waste their time on something lame like that?

Medli: _(insulted) _Only the most talented musicians could use such an amazing masterpiece!

Tetra: Yeah yeah!

Medli: _(smirks) _Oh right! I forgot! You Pirates don't have the capacity to understand such a complex piece of work None the less know it's worth. Unless in rubees.

Tetra: _(angry) _Look Beak-face I'm not in the mood for this!

Medli: _(equally angry) _So just admit you don't know how to play! AND I'M NOT A BEAK-FACE! THAT'S DISCRIMANATORY LANGUAGE TOWARDS ALL RITO!

Tetra: HOW AM I DISCRIMINATING IF I'M ONLY CALLING YOU THAT!!

Aryll: Can we just calm down…I'm trying to concentrate…_(tries to play Outset Island's theme on the Piano but messes up)_

**rrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

KERPLUNK!

sounds of something heavy falling is made

_Tetra and Medli stop arguing_

Tetra: What was THAT?

Medli: Sounded like something below us fell…Hope it's not the support to this floor…

Aryll: Well…we seem fine…_(smiles) _So no harm done!

------------------------------------------

{With the boys}

_Link hold Makar on his head while he and Komali run (or Komali's case fly) at top speed downhill from the noise made: A giant flaming boulder._

**End Chapter 5**

-------------------------------------------

Was a bit inspired by Sonic Heroes to do this chapter.

Next:** Chapter 6-Boss battle: Morrigan's Pet: Twilight Chu chu (Luna and Sol versions)**


	6. Boss battle

****

Disclaimer- I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything else.

-----------------------------------------

Makar: Run Link! Run! Faster dammit!

Link: I'm running as fast as I can…As fast as one with a heavy stump-like creature on your head **can** run!

Makar: Oh! I see how it's gonna be!

Komali: Less yapping more flapping!

_The trio continues to flee the flaming boulder which began move dangerously faster down the hill._

--------------------------------------------------

{With the girls}

Tetra: Wow, I never knew that boring looking thing could sound so nice. Let me try something.

_Tetra gave Medli a quick dirty look as she walked up to the piano. Although the teen pirate girl/princess couldn't remember every single detail she single fingered began to play Zelda's Lullaby but messed up towards the end._

**Sounds of shutters shutting is heard**

Aryll: ? Tetra what was that?

Tetra: No clue…But if you put two and two together I'm starting to see that something somewhere is changing due to our actions…

Medli: Defiantly! But how do we reach that source…this entire room is like a dead end…_(watches Aryll attempt to play Ganondorf's theme and mess up causing a giant tumbling sound to be heard.) _Hmmm….I wonder…

----------------------------------------

{With the boys}

_The trio ran as fast as they could to avoid the giant flaming rolling boulder and out run the quickly shutting doors. Komali managed to fly past a door before it closed but Link and Makar weren't as lucky._

Desperate to not be crushed, Link sees a Hookshot target overhead and aims for it. Link, with Makar on his head were catapulted to the higher path. Komali on the other hand continued to fly at top speed away from the giant boulder only to have his rear singed by its flames. Link quickly uses his Hookshot to grab his Rito friend to where he and Makar is.

_The trio all give a huge sigh of relief and see another giant boulder coming their way._

Makar: You have **got** to be kidding me!

_The trio jump off the ledge and run back down the same path they earlier escaped from. The earlier flaming boulder they ran from managed to destroy all the barricades that threatened and successfully blocked Link and his friends path awhile ago making it easier for them to flee from this boulder. That is, until they reached a dead end._

Link: No where else to go!

Komali: Paths too narrow to fly…

Makar: Well boys…sniff It was nice knowing ya. We had some good times huh?

Link: There has to be something. _(pulls out a bomb and throws it in the direction of the boulder then uses his Deku Leaf to further the push. No good) _Well at least I made an effort…

Komali: _(begins to pray)_

Makar: sigh _(pulls out violin and begins to play.) _I wanted to save this if we ever did have a huge show but… _(plays the Legend of Zelda theme)_

The song begins to echo throughout the room and then some…

-----------------------------------------------

{With the girls}

Medli: That song…it's beautiful…

Aryll: Song?

Tetra: Listen carefully…

Aryll: Oh, I hear it now!!

_Tetra and Aryll watch as the Earth sage begins to also play the song that her fellow sage played from the other room with her harp._

----------------------------------------

_Within the rooms where both Teams stood the shining mark of the triforce stood under them. Warping them all to the their areas final location._

------------------------------------

{With the boys}

_Link and his team all reappear in a room which seemed like you were literally walking in the starry night sky._

It was there they saw Farore lying unconscious on the ground. Link runs up to her as does Komali and Makar, as they do Farore is quickly sucked into a vortex which would've done the same to Link if Komali didn't grab him and fly him away from the blackhole.

The vortex continues to grow and grow until a giant-gel like creature replicating a very big Dark Chu chu is what replaces the hole. Appearing in front of the Chu chu was a green crystal which was once known as Farore which the giant gel swallows. A strong shimmering green light flashes from the gels eyes and mouth which causes the light hating beast to explode in stone bits.

Link and his friends drop down confused at that so-called threat. As if appearing from no where, a strong black twister pops up right in the middle of Link and co. knocking them all to their backs. The twister stops spinning and shows its form: A fully black version of Farore in mortal form and in her hands was a huge green boomerang which she held confidently.

**Morrigan's pet: Twilight Chu chu (Luna version)**

------------------------------------------

{With the girls}

Tetra and her partners warp in a room which one would resemble the heavens…And why not? With the cloudy ground and amazing aerial view one would say they died and went to heaven.

As the trio walked into the center of the room the sky as they knew it began to darken with heavy clouds that could only hint a thunder storm. The clouds move by the girls quickly all forming a dark circle in front of them increasing its speed each passing second until all the clouds finally merge together and throw one giant thunderbolt to the ground causing Medli to jump back a bit shocked, Aryll to fall on her rear and Tetra who unlike the others stood her ground and shielded her eyes from the brightness of the blast.

All what remained in front of the girls was one charred spot on the floor. Aryll, curious as she is walked up to further investigate the mark until Tetra grabbed her arm. Though Tetra didn't understand Tetra's force at first it was when she wanted to see why Tetra and Medli were looking up at the dark cloud was when she found out: Staring at the trio with it's sickly eyes from the cloud before dropping down with it's gel-like electric body pulsating about was a giant Light Chu chu.

**Morrigan's Pet: Twilight Chu chu (Sol version)**

---------------------------------------

{With the boys}

Using her giant boomerang as a sword Luna swung her weapon at Link horizontally then vertically. Link ducked the first attack and rolled out of the way for the second before leaping at her with his own upward slash with his Hero's Sword which she blocked but caused her boomerang to fly out of her hands this act caught her off guard.

Link confidently attempts to thrust his blade into the Luna's chest. Until Makar screams out to him.

Makar: Link! That monster took Farore's form! You saw it yourself if we destroy it we may end up destroying Farore!

Link: _(pulls back) _What!? _(jumps out of the way of the boomerang that came plummeting down as if commanded.) _Unh! So what do I do then!?

_A black vortex opens up under Link. Slithering out of it was Luna who quickly wrapped herself around the 15-year-olds body until he was completely absorbed into her being._

The teen struggles for dear life inside the thick gooey beast in Farore's clothing. His quick pounds slowing sooner and sooner. Komali desperately uses his slingshot to launch Makar's seeds into Luna in hopes it'll suck her dry and spit Link out. The move was a no go, rather than doing what both, the Korkiri and the Rito prayed it would the seeds just busted open and died on contact with Luna skin.

Link's struggle to escape Luna's shell seemed more and more futile as his pounds continued to slow down. Makar regretted allowing his heart to waver to save a friend who he knew was already far gone…Now it would cost him one of his closest friends and there wasn't a damn thing he could do…unless he thought throwing his violin would do any good, which it won't.

_Komali was scared out of his wits! Helplessly watching one of two the people who never gave up on him and gave him the strength to stand up to his demons die!…Link didn't even know/really like Komali all that much back then either due to his nasty attitude towards him. Komali fruitlessly continued to throw more seeds at Luna, while the tears which he promised to never shed again since the day Link saved Dragon Roost Island, the day he got his wings and became a man in Rito terms ran freely down his cheeks._

It was at the moment Link's struggle stopped was when Komali snapped. Rushing at his foe as with the flight speed as the fastest flyer on Dragon Roost Island {A/N: Whoever that is.} _began to circle around his hated foe kicking up the dreaded Quill quick Strike causing Luna to twist up before Komali came down with a finishing drop quick. But one isn't enough for the bouncy jello-like beast Komali continued to attack it. Makar rushes up to Komali and tosses him his fiddle which Komali uses as his own weapon and came down with one last strike._

_Luna breaks into many particles and ran back into the shadows leaving only an unconscious Hero of Wind in her escape. Komali and Makar run up to their near, if not dead friend._

Komali: _(shakes Link) _C'mon Link it's a sunny day get up! _(no response or breathing) _Your Sword collection looks rusty Link! Aren't you late f-for your afternoon sword shining?…_(still nothing)_

Makar: _(searches Link's pockets and pulls out a blue potion) _y-Yeah Hollo's potion should perk Link up! _(hands Komali the potion)_

_Komali hastily tries to feed Link the Blue Potion. The bulk of it (about 90% give or take) freely ran down Link's face, Link's KO'ed form wasn't even swallowing what managed to slip into his mouth._

Komali: Doesn't he have a fairy? Any of those quick revival things?

_Makar and Komali desperately try to search for anything that will save their friend. The two didn't even notice the mist that started to appear in the room as well as a bright change in a dreary background…that mistake lead to them and the already KO'ed Link to get electrocuted by Sol the giant Light Chu chu._

--------------------------------------

{With the girls}

{Before Sol somehow got to the boys area}

_After Sol did his little pulsating with electricity to show off his might bit the Giant Light Chu chu leap into the air in hopes of crushing the three girls as it came down with room shattering stomp, well it wasn't Sol what caused the ground to break it was his electricity which cracked through the ground breaking through anything in it's path until it could find a living outlet._

Aryll used the powers of the Pegasus boots and the Rocs feather to avoid the electricity. Medli grabs Tetra and air lifted the Pirate girl out of harms way.

Sol quickly seeps itself into the newly created ground cracks. Replacing the Giant Chu chu was continuous lightning bolts which forced Medli and Tetra out of the skies and to cloudy ground where the two girls attempt to flee the pursing bits of nitrogen until Medli trips and falls on her face.

A crackling bolts is launched at Medli, who on impulse pulls out her harp to shield her face. To her, Aryll's and Tetra's surprise and relief the harp, most likely due to whatever materials made it absorbs the bolts blast. The Rito earth sage could feel a slight twinge of static coming from her harp which she drops to the ground giving a little yelp of pain for a second.

Aryll picks up her bow and launches a Fire arrow at the thunderous skies causing the skies to dissipate, making thousands of very tiny Light Chu chus to rain down, all of them lightly zapping the girls and quickly seeping back into the cracked ground as an escape route.

As the trio readied for the next cowardly attack by their foe the background fell black and starry and their new foe Luna came out from the cracks.

Aryll: Faye…? _(realizes) _No! You aren't her!! What have you done to my friend!? _(Luna swings her boomerang at Aryll like a giant Axe then swings it horizontally, Aryll jumps out of the way from the first attack and pulls a mid air backflip to dodge the second) _Stop It!

_But Luna had no intention of doing that she began to blindly spin about hold her giant green boomerang pursing the 13-year-old Outset Islander. Aryll stood her ground Bow positioned and arrows ready._

Tetra: _(running to Aryll) _Stop being foolish! _(grabs Aryll and takes the brunt of Luna's attack scarring her back badly) _Ugh!!

Aryll: Tetra!

Medli: _(upon closer observation of Luna) _A dark Chu Chu…I wish I had a bright light source somewhere…_(looks at her now electric harp) _Maybe…

_Medli endures the crackling static and the fact her hair was now puffed out, all over the place and frizzy, picks up her harp and aims it at Luna. A strong beam of electricity flashes at the Dark Chu chu in Farore's clothing. Luna halts her attack and withers back from the electric light source throwing Rito female a venomous scowl. Overtime the harp returned to its normal self much to Medli's dismay and Luna's delight. Luna wastes no time to lunge at the girl._

Tetra: _(to Aryll) _Give me your bow!

Aryll: _(doesn't argue) _Ok!

Tetra: This SHOULD work…I don't have to look like that to be able to… (Medli flies upward from Luna's attack) Blast it all to Din! _(shoots a Light Arrow at Luna which successfully hits her. The Dark Chu Chu begins to break apart revealing Farore's crystal on her forehead) _So it does…

Aryll: ! Faye!

Medli: We should finish it fast!

_Tetra agrees and throws another Light arrow at Luna. Luna slips back into her vortex allowing a almost destroyed Sol to return to the girls battleground._

Tetra: This proves my guess…Link is fighting as well somewhere…

----------------------------------------

{With the boys}

{Before Sol reappears to Tetra and co.}

_Link awakens to feel weight on top of him. He groggily moves an unconscious Komali and Makar off of him._

Link: _(sees room) _What happened did I die?…_(now notices his friends) _What the! Komali! Makar! What happened!? What's wrong? _(sees all the burns caused by the electricity on them) _wait…they were piled on me as if…as if…they were shielding me!!

_Link hears the sound of pulsating electricity and sees The giant Light Chu chu. Not even caring what became of Luna, Link infuriately throws his boomerang at the giant beast which left it in a daze giving Link more than enough time to chip away at it's Jelly-like body with his Hurricane Spin. With the bulk of the monster destroyed Link leaps up with his Skull Hammer in his hands ready to squash it once and for all._

Sol becomes overshadowed by the shifting phases of day and night thus receiving the attack that was meant for him was the damaged Luna who blocked it with her giant green boomerang which began to crack with the Hero of Winds mighty weapon. Luna quickly flees to her vortex, allowing her broken boomerang to whiz about the room to be Link's opponent. Link has a bit of hard time trying to anticipate the movements of the weapon but agilely avoids the attack.

Tetra: _(from her Pirate Charm) _Link! Listen up!

Link: _(still dodges the attacks but pulls out his) _Even though how much I **love** to hear your voice…I'm kinda busy now Tetra!

Tetra: _(from her Pirate Charm) _What!? And I'm not! Whoa! _sounds of Aryll cursing and arrows being used is heard in the background _Link listen are you fighting a Black figure that looks like a girl.

Link: _(still dodging) _Farore? Yup…

Tetra: Well… Try to damage her enough to send her over here-_explosion is heard _Dammit! _sounds of Medli yelling 'I need backup' is heard _We'll finish it!

Link: And how do I that!? _(activates the Magic Armor before he's hit by the Boomerang) _Oof! _(Link rolls to the ground in a sprawled position as the boomerang mows him down. Luckily he had the magic armor on otherwise the boy would've been cut in half but that didn't still rub out the fact that hurt like no tomorrow) _I got a better idea! You just focus on the two colors that explain why green can't be absorbed during photosynthesis. I promise you won't be displeased…

_Link runs over to Komali's KO'ed form. Luna seeing this as a moment to strike drops from the sky holding her boomerang like an Axe._

Aiming for the chest Link uses Komali's slingshot to launch the glowing charm at Luna. The Dark Chu chu begins to tremble uncontrollably as it turns to stone. When fully stone the once mid-air creature became the victim of gravity, shattering apart when landing to the ground. Causing the entire room to return to it's normal state.

----------------------------------------

{With the girls}

Tetra: Link? Link! Damn him…I can't believe…Hmm green…photosynthesis…Never knew Link was into…_(has an idea) _Aryll I want you to aim a Fire and Ice arrow at the sky! I've seen you do it already. So you should be able to pull it off

Aryll: I can't control the magic. You're expecting me to fight on a hunch.

Tetra: _(smirks) _No, I expect you to fight with your emotions. _(Runs to aid Medli)_

Aryll: ….

_Tetra uses some standalone arrows as spears to throw at the Light Chu chu while Medli continued to flap as hard as she can away from the creature. The Light Chu chu jumps up while pulsating with electricity to no only catch Medli of guard but also shocks Tetra in the process._

Aryll tries her hardest to shoot an ice arrow but shoots another Fiery ice arrow followed by a Fire arrow then an Ice. Though Aryll didn't realize it she did exactly what Tetra wanted her to do. The sky begins to form rain clouds before it down poured with heavy rain. The electric Gel-like beast shorted itself out due to the new weather condition and began to melt away into nothingness.

Aryll runs up to her two friends who were a bit dazed but ok. Both, Tetra and Medli's hair was puffed out, all over the place and frizzy this sight let the younger sibling of the Waker of winds laughed heartily until Medli passes some of the remaining static cling left on her to Aryll causing her hair to be the same.

_Nayru's crystal floats in mid-air between the laughing trio and with a flash of blue warps them to the next area._

---------------------------------------------

{With the boys}

_Link opens two of jars which contained fairies who began to heal his very injured friends. Komali and Makar reawaken to see their friend grinning lazily at them. The two didn't know how he did it but he defeated the monster and just laugh._

Farore's crystal floats down into Link's hands before surrounding the trio into a new soothing source of light that warps them into a new area.

---------------------------------------- 

_The 15-year-old Hero of Wind again awakens from a blacked out state. This time he sees that he's inside a cage which floated over a pool of lava in a very dim room._

Tower Statue #1: Well the sleepy head is awake is he now?

Link: Statue! Long time no see!

Tower Statue #1: Yeah, yeah. Do you mind getting off my sister were in the middle off a game here!

Link: _(gets off Tower Statue #2 and helps it up) _Sorry…

Tower Statue #2: No problem…

Link: _(sarcastic) _Oh, and I'm fine thank you so much for asking. And you?

Tower statue #3: Whatever…

Morrigan: _(voice heard off screen) _**Ha ha ha ha ha ha** Well, well Despite it all you still decided to show little Hero?

_The entire room lights up to reveal Morrigan who sat on a self made throne watching Link smugly while griping the Great Fairy Sword tightly._

**End Chapter 6**

------------------------------

And the next chapter brings the last…


	7. Sacrifices

****

Disclaimer- I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything else

------------------------------------

_Aryll awakes on the beach of Outset Island._

Link: About time you got up. And then you say I'm the heavy sleeper.

Aryll: Big Brother? Wh-why are we here? We were at Morrigan's fortress! We were trying to rescue our friends.

Link: _(chuckles) _Aryll, I think I hit you way too hard on the head during our training session. We were here the whole time from what I can remember anyway.

Aryll: _(desperately) _I know you aren't that light-headed Link!

Link: Heheh. You must be really out of it. I'll get you something for that bump on your head. _(Gets up and goes to house)_

Aryll: …that all couldn't have been a dream could it…That felt way to real…Am I going crazy? And why is it so hot!

Link: _(comes back and is heard off screen) _Come to think of it…It is kinda stuffy out here huh? _(puts an ice pack on her head) _Don't think too much…

_Aryll closes her eyes and tries to calm herself, but the heat just continued to rise. When Aryll does open her eyes she sees the entire Outset Island engulfed in flames._

Aryll: !!! _(panics) _Grandma! Link! What's going on!! _(notices Link is gone) _Link? Where are you!

_An Darknut tries to ram his sword between Aryll's eyes. As if appearing from nowhere Link takes the attack for his sister through the stomach. Link's blood splatters on the young girls face who was now full of chagrin and despair._

Link: Just run…Go! _(succumbs to the grim reapers calling)_

_Aryll, with teary eyes blindly ran as far she could. With every step the girl felt as though her feet was getting heavier._

Aryll: _(to self) _I wanted to get strong so I could help my Big Brother…but in the end I couldn't do anything…why! _(becomes harder to breathe as she slows down) _Big Brother…Grandma…I'm so sorry…_(finally can't move anymore and collapses due to lack of oxygen)_

-------------------------------------------------

_Tetra finds herself in a royal garden. As she walks around she enters a labyrinth and becomes lost in the puzzles depths._

**Who are you?**

Tetra: What?

**Are you suppose to me?**

Tetra: I'm kind of busy right now. I don't have time for your riddles.

**Then you do not have time for our riddles**

Tetra: The hell?

**You have no time for the riddles which make up us. You have no time for me…So how do you expect to lead an entire land and decipher your followers problems if you cannot decipher yourself?**

Tetra: Myself?! HA! I know myself better than anyone does!

**Then you're a pathetic liar.**

Tetra: You are beginning to annoy me!

**You always wish to fight because you know I dislike it. You pretend to be strong because you think being proud is your true face…You haven't reflected yet.**

Tetra: _(unnerved) _Who are you…

**You are me and I am you. What you truly are. You are only my disguise.**

Tetra: You…I'm not your bloody shadow Zelda! I'm my own person! You're just… extra baggage that I want out of my mind pronto!

**So why did you hesitate before you could say that? Because you know it's true. I do not know how a disguise was able to think and act on its own but you have no true say in this matter. Giggle I see, Now I see why you are so desperate to exist. You have fallen in love. Is the object of your affection one who bears the courage?**

Tetra: _(hides her blush) _None of your Goddess damn business!!

**I'm surprised a shell could inhibit such emotions…It will never happen you do not exist in reality…Only a mirage that take guise for me in the land above…A shell that I will no longer need when the new Golden land has been created.**

_Tetra covers her ears and tries to leave the labyrinth she eventually runs into a mirror but rather than see herself she saw Zelda staring back at her. Tetra angrily pushes the mirror down._

-------------------------------------

_Komali and Makar both enter a room and sees Medli's sleeping form on the ground._

Komali hastily runs up to the Earth sage to see if she's ok. When Komali runs up to Medli he realizes that Medli's eyes look completely deprived of life, soulless, empty.

Komali: Medli! It's me! Komali! Don't you recognize my voice? HEY!

Medli: _(shifts her head zombie-like to Komali) _ko-m..li?

Komali: _(relived) _Yeah that's almost my name but it's me!

Medli: _(eyes still out of it) _I saw you die…I…

-------------------------------------------

Morrigian's voice in the shadows: **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**- **Sacrifices**

Morrigan: Hehehehe. So little hero you stupidly fell into my trap. So? Are you enjoying your new home? …

_Morrigan looks on in annoyance as her mocking villain act was completely ignored by Link, with was playing with a Yo-yo and the three statues, who were playing Poker. _{A/N: Wonder how though, they don't have hands…}

Tower Statue #3: You said something there kid?

Link: _(still plays with the Yo-yo) _No. _(does a trick) _Hey I walked the dog!

Morrigan: _twitch _Do any of you mortals real-

Tower Statue #1: _(corrects her) _**Mortal** and **demi-gods.**

Morrigan: _(rolls eyes) _Do you **peons** realize who you are ignoring!?

Tower Statue #2: Anybody got any 5s?

Tower Statute #3: Ugh! Ditz! For the 90th time we're playing Poker!

Link: _(still plays with Yo-yo) _I thought you were playing Blackjack.

Morrigan: Hey listen to me!

Tower Statue #1: So anybody saw any good sunsets lately?

Morrigan: LISTEN!!!

Tower Statue #3: Y'know what Poker sucks! Let's play Egyptian Rat instead.

Morrigan: **I'll BLOW YOUR ASSES TO KINGDOM COME!!!**

Link: _(stops playing with the Yo-yo and turns to Morrigan) _'Hoy, do you mind keeping it down? I can't concentrate.

Morrigan: You want something to concentrate on little man? _(charges a dark magic ball) _Well I got your something. RIGHT HERE!

Tower Statue #1: Hey, that's no way to treat someone who…Has what you want. Or have you forgotten that the boy has one of the Goddess crystals?

_Morrigan considers this for a moment and decides to bring the cage where Link and the statues stood to where she was. She begins to laugh manically as if she was the one who made that plan._

Link: Since you went through all this trouble mind freeing us too?

Morrigan: I don't see why not? You and your little friends are all going to die anyway.

Link: _(steps out of the cage grasping Tetra's dagger in his hand) _Considering the fact I tricked a "mighty being" such as yourself I'd say my friends will be just fine.

Morrigan: _(raises eyebrow) _You have a lot of faith in them don't you? It would hurt you to no end if…they should be harmed. But wait! That could never happen because you being the little hero that you are would save them from such perils!

Link: _(beginning to worry) _Where are you getting at…

Morrigan: _(throws up the Great Fairy Sword in the air which remains aloft) _Let's just say you can't be facing me while trying to rescue your friends from their own personal demons at the same time…Heh. Then again, that's the only thing **you** could never rescue your friends from!

Link: What have you done with them!

Morrigan: They're in the place where you can never retrieve them. Even if the goddesses did intervene with my full power, that alone was more than enough to transport them to their worst nightmares. I mean I wouldn't want them to interfere with our little duel? Hundreds of years back the Hero of Time defeated me…That little barbarian! With his small Hylian brain how could he understand the beauty of my plan…Now you, the little Hero of Wind also hopes to **destroy the plan that took me so long to plan!? NEVER!!!!** You're too soft!

Do you know the era that the Hero of Time existed in? An era of constant war and destruction! The boy even lost his parents to war when he was still an infant! He fought alone in against an army of what it seemed thousands…How could you ever hope to compare to him with your peaceful days.

Link: ….

Morrigan: Hahahahahahahaha! You can't! Can you?

Link: _(serious) _Do you enjoy hearing yourself talk?

Morrigan: You insignificant **WORM!! ** _(uses her magic to launch the Great Fairy Sword at Link. Link simply reflects it with a swipe of Tetra's dagger.) _Wh-What! It's a fluke no way you're mere trinket could defeat the Great Fairy Sword! _(grabs the sword and does a Soul Charge before rushing at Link) _The Hero of Time's fighting sprit is in this blade! **THERE IS NO WAY-**

Link: A weapon doesn't make a man…_(swats Morrigan to the ground with a strong parry) _…You really are a coward. Now you're fighting me with stolen fighting abilities…I know I could never match the Hero of Time…actually I've been quite lucky all this time…But I don't need luck to finish you! _(holds up Farore's pearl) _A little help from your friends never hurts…Or is that why you're mad? 'Cuz you don't have any!

Morrigan: _(smirks) _Not bad…Maybe I'll enjoy this… _(heals herself with Swords abilities) _Now then little Link, Come at me with everything you and are! … You and your friendship!

_Link wastes no time to charge at Morrigan without any regret._

Link: _(to self) _Ok guys I don't know what happened to all of you…But I know you'll all be ok! Please don't let me down!

--------------------------------------

{with Komali, Makar and Medli}

Makar: Hey Earth Girl! Snap to it! Geez! Is The Princess and little Aryll somewhere acting like drooling zombies too?

Komali: …

Makar: YO! Bird boy!

Medli: _(touches Komali's cheeks) _Kom..li…r-

Makar: Oh brother! Do we have to make such a big skit of this?! Komali just carry her on your back and let's bounce!

Komali: Geez, are you insensitive!

Medli: …_(glares at Makar)_

Makar: ?

Komali: Medli, Don't worry I'll carry you…

Medli: Pr-Prince? You're…

Komali: Shh _(puts his hand on Medli's face) _It's my turn to look out for you.

Medli: _(her eyes return to normal) _Komali? Makar? What am I doing here? Better yet…Why are you two here?

Komali: Just think of us as the cavalry. Your ankle is quite swollen I'll carry you.

Makar: Yeah. She can't be **that **heavy. _(Medli glares at him. Makar ignores her dirty looks and notices her hair) _DAMN!

Medli: _(looks very threatening at the moment)_

Makar: _(quickly changes his original comment) _Girl you look you fine! What happened?

Komali: _(sweatdrops) _Can we just go?

_The group all agree on that and walk to the exit of the room. Nothing further harmed them along the way._

----------------------------------

{With Aryll}

_Aryll walks through a black and white background which is full of lifelessness. Trees were leafless and brittle, the water deprived soil would make crunch every step she made._

It was then that Aryll saw a temple which lied in ruins and sitting on the top of stairs was a woman in her early 20's which greatly resembled the Hero of Wind's younger sibling. This sight bewildered Aryll, who at first shrugged off the thought since she felt 'she could never grow up to be that beautiful.'

The woman notices Aryll and waves happily at her.

Adult Aryll: Are you enjoying this?

Aryll: I'm sorry I don't get what you mean?

Adult Aryll: _(smiles) _I mean living your lie of a life.

Aryll: !

Adult Aryll: It must suck being the little sister to a big hero. He no longer has the time to play games with you. He'd rather be with his friends.

Aryll: So? The Breeze-gumi are my friends too! They're just closer to Link! After all I met them through him!

Adult Aryll: So you're saying that his friends are more important than blood? _(Aryll is phased by that remark_) Why would he only want to spend a week with **you** While he spends a lifetime with them? Doesn't that…upset you?

Aryll: It hurt at first yeah…But Big brother…he…

Adult Aryll: So who needs him? That vision you saw was true after all. It was your future. Your future and my past!

_Aryll stood awestruck at what she said._

Aryll: …what…are you?

Adult Aryll: It only gets worse! Link started to make all kinds of excuses to not as he considered it 'drag' us along. I bet he's already told you something like "I have enough curiosity for us both" or some crap like that. _(Aryll gave a saddened look because he already did) _Over time Link doesn't bother to visit us at all saying to his little friends that you're a bother. **We're** a bother! And you know what your "friends" did? They laughed.

_Aryll shook her head in disbelief constantly as tears managed to squeeze out of her tightly shut eyelids. Though she didn't want to believe it, her clenched fist acted out the bitter pain called truth._

_Link had already tried ducking away from her and making up all kinds of lame excuses so she couldn't tag along on one of his mini adventures. And she remember what she said to Link this morning before Din and Nayru were captured by Morrigan._

------------------------------

{Flashback}

Aryll: Big Brother Diana and Nikki fight a lot huh?

Link: _(chopping some vegetables) _Well, that's just how some siblings are Aryll. _(grins) _We fight all the time.

Aryll: Aw, we don't fight that much…I know! Why don't we…

Link: If you're gonna say what I think you are. Then no. This is something that those two have to sort out.

Aryll: But- But! Faye gets so sad when she sees them fight!

Link: Yeah, but this is something Faye has to try to figure out for herself and that Diana and Nikki are gonna have to realize who they're hurting when they do this. Even if we wanted to intervene we'd just make things worse. There's many different people out there Aryll, you'll have to learn to deal with it.

Aryll: And would you still say such heartless things if you weren't hanging around Tetra? _(leaves angrily)_

Link says and does nothing. His face was completely emotionless.

{End Flashback}

-------------------------------

_Before Farore threw her life away to allow everyone to enter the Tower and gave Aryll the goddess pendant; a sign of their common bond and friendship._

-------------------------------------

{Flashback}

_Aryll and Farore, the Goddess of Courage in the mortal guise of Faye sat on Aryll's blue flying cloud while enjoying the aerial scenery._

Farore: _(Notices Aryll's book) _That book looks quite old there Aryll. Know what's in it?

Aryll: I'm not into stuff like this…but Big Brother lives for this stuff. It's suppose to be some kind ancient book on the era of the Hero of Time. _(chuckles sadly) _It's funny, Big Brother is a Hero himself yet he still glorifies the Hero of Time like he did when we were little. But now even more so…

Farore: You don't look too happy.

Aryll: I said some stupid things to Link…and that's why I got him this…I just want to show I'm sorry…I had no right to go that far…

Farore: Hehehe. Siblings fight. That's all there is to it. _(Aryll looks at her confused) _Don't get me wrong I get really sad when I watch my sisters fight. _(to self) _Considering how strong they are they're liable to kill each other and take this planet with them. _(To Aryll) _It just hurts so much to see the two allow their anger to go the unbelievable lengths they do to hurt each other. They can be so immature!

Aryll: How about when they ignore you and do what they want.

Farore: _(looks angry) _I hate it… But as far as they're concerned I'm the runt of the litter. The last, third place…the ugly duckling among two swans. But that's what's funny they do nothing but worry about me and cry buckets when I disappear for even five minutes. They care about me…they just can't accept the fact that I'm just as strong too. But how can I show that if they keep babying me.

I bet you feel this way with Link. _(Aryll nods) _I also bet you're getting a little jealous of Link's friends, seeing them as competition since they're who he loves to hang out with…but that doesn't mean he put you behind him. You're his sister. And with a girl as sweet as you he must be beaming with pride to know you're related.

Aryll: _(blushes a bit) _Faye do really think you're ugly? You aren't.

Farore: _(ruffles Aryll hair) _And you aren't useless…you play a greater role than you think.

{End flashback}

------------------------------------

_Aryll shook smiled happily brightly to her adult form while her goddess pendant shone brightly._

Adult Aryll: What's this!

Aryll: You fooled me into allowing my jealousy to consume my better thoughts…You made my trust in my brother and my friends waver…All because I was a bit saddened! If you're my future than I'd rather die now! _(pulls out her bow and arrows) _I won't ever allow myself to become like you!

Adult Aryll: You're naïve now but you'll see for yourself!

Aryll: No! You must be from some other universe where Link doesn't care for you period! If you really are my future then you'd know better than me how Big Brother dies! _(Adult Aryll hisses making Aryll give her a disgusted smirk) _You're the selfish one…

_Aryll shoots her arrow at the woman's heart. The room begins to blur everything that was once gloomy turned back into Tower ruins. Before everything changed back to normal Aryll saw Link's image smiling at her, Aryll returns the images smile with her own before disappearing with the reforming room._

------------------------------------

{With Link}

_Link was full of cuts and bruises as he breathed heavily, glaring daggers at Morrigan who, thanks to the powers of the Great Fairy Sword continually healed herself._

Morrigan: I admit little boy, you have talent…BUT without a weapon crafted by the fairies you don't stand a chance. Even with Farore's power. Give up already!

Link: _(wipes the sweat from his brow with the arm that he held his Mirror shield) _Are all fairy weapons this cheap? I still got **a lot **fight left in me…_(drinks some Elixir soup and becomes fully revitalized) _See? You're not the only one with surprises.

Morrigan: I take back my earlier comments. You prove to be amusing… _(A red spot in _her abdomen glows up {A/N remember that's where she stuffed Din's crystal}_) _**Aha ha ha ha ha**. Amusing, but very much dead. The Goddesses revival begins!

Link: _(notices Farore's crystal is doing the same) _Damn! It's too soon! I have to end this.

Morrigan: _(begins to slowly shape shift) _You do that Hero, _(voice becomes deeper and more monstrous) _It'll be my pleasure to incinerate every cell in your puny body!

_Morrigan transformed herself a huge red Dodongo. Morrigan spits a huge fireball in Link's direction. The magic induced flames are too much for the boy's mirror shield to block and can easily breach the defenses of his magic shield but that doesn't stop him from using either._

Farore's crystal flies up and teleports Link behind Morrigan.

Link: _(attacks Morrigan but bounces off due to the protective leather skin) _…This is getting no where fast! _(Morrigan tail slaps Link causing him to crash into the wall. The force of the hit from both wall and tail shook Link up some.)_

Morrigan: Is that the best you can offer me hero? You and that worthless Goddess of Courage? Din alone all I need to end your pitiful life! _(Opens her mouth to shoot another fireball at Link)_

Link: _(sees the Great Fairy Sword lying on the ground from a distance) _So you're finally admitting you can't win on your strength alone!

_Link throws a bomb inside her mouth which explodes inside her belly. Link then makes a mad dash for the sword._

Morrigan: **ARRGGH!!!** YOU LITTLE ANT! When I get my hands on you I'll…

Link: _(voice heard off screen) _…Wished you never dropped your weapon.

_Link stood tall and completely healed while he gripped the Great Fairy Sword. With Tetra's dagger safety back in its sheath Link gives Morrigan a mean little grin that said 'Payback'_

----------------------------------------

{With Tetra}

_Tetra walked through the grassy field of a beautiful lake. _{A/N: Lake Hylia} _There she sees a very elegantly dressed girl exactly her age weeping as she sat on a log._

_Tetra wasn't even going to bother to ask her what was her problem she just walked by her. The girl was the one who noticed her._

Zelda: sniff So I guess you came to finish me off?

Tetra: You are…? _(notices the familiarity)_

Zelda: You are me and I am you. Two faces of one coin. Two sides of a mirror that make us whole.

Tetra: Hmph, Sounds a heck of a lot different from what you told me earlier!

Zelda: ? I can't speak with you.

Tetra: _(annoyed) _Look, I don't appreciate the changes that have been overtaking me ever since I found out I was you-I mean a princess. I don't like all this sentimental garbage you been impairing me with! Pack up your hinny and get out of my mind now!

Zelda: but…I was always there…I was just dormant until three years ago…I…sigh Then go ahead and finish me…

Tetra: I just want you out. I don't want to harm you…

Zelda: Then why are you so desperate to be rid yourself of me…

_Tetra was taken aback by Zelda's question. Ever since she was young her mother had always told her about the sacred treasure that lied under the sea, the treasure that had so many ties to the Golden Land that she loved to hear every night before bed. When Tetra's mom died she vowed to continue her mothers search and find that treasure._

_Tetra never saw the part she played in this whole situation was so huge…Being an actual/final living breathing descendant of a Royal Family. ROYALTY! Tetra could never accept that fact, she wasn't the type to be all prissy, girly and sweet acting. She wanted to be out their where adventure and thrills called to her. Having the wind blow into her face as she breathed in the fresh sea air as she set sail to new adventures._

What bugged her even more was that when she became Zelda her entire mental state was practically wiped out! As if a whole new personality took over her mentally and appearance wise.

_After Ganondorf's defeat the girl began to notice her more Princess like behavior…this bewildered her crew (minus Link) and more over pissed her off. Tetra knew she had to find the new golden land' it was her destiny to do so, the thought of the wild adventures she'd have while honoring her mother was too much a pleasing thought. But she then realized after a chat with her laid back Outset friend that may not be the only change she'll have to face._

-------------------------------------

{Flashback}

_A 12-year-old Tetra walked on deck to see Link (in the entire Hero's clothing) sitting by the ships tip fishing. A huge kool-aid smile ran across his face._

Tetra: And what are you so happy about?

Link: Just realizing how peaceful things are…Its nice isn't it?

Tetra: _(shrugs) _You're way too slack on things.

Link: _(closes eyes in a meditative manner) _Something bother you?

Tetra: Psh, Me? Whatever. More like curious.

Link: About?

Tetra: If you'd stop interrupting me…I'm just curious about what we'll encounter on our quest…how long will it take? How will we know that the mass of land we find is truly the golden land?

Link: _(grins) _Is that all!? It's easy if you paid attention to the stories about the Hero of Time the land is golden and has the triforce acting as the sun.

_Tetra gave Link a death glare. Which he responds to by giving a nervous chuckle. The Pirate girl rolls her eyes at her friend._

Tetra: Goddesses, your dumb when you do that…It's so annoying…

Link: _(blankly) _Do what?

Tetra: _(gets back on topic) _Heh. Only a little kid like you would believe such folk tales. It's called the Golden Land because it held the golden power not because it was golden. And you're suppose to be a "Hero" yourself. Please… _(Tetra sees a bit of a hurt expression on Link's face which he tried to cover with one of his lazy smiles but it wasn't working. The girl immediately feels guilty) _And in any case…So far every land we passed has been an Island…Makes you almost wonder if there really is a mass of land.

Link: _(face very serious) _We will and there is…We may live in the Region called the Great Sea but a sea can only go so far on its own…at least that what King told me once, though I never got it until now…_(gets off from place and turns to the lower chambers) _In any case Princess when we do find the land you're gonna have to lead. That's your destiny too. _(grins) _So you might want to try to start wearing dresses more often.

{End Flashback}

-----------------------------------

_The thought of wearing a dress did annoy Tetra but she was more displeased about the idea of giving up her life, the life she loves for a life of another…_

Tetra: …even if it is destiny…

_Zelda looks at her sympathetically._

Zelda: _(understanding) _I see. _(smiles brightly) _But life is full of changes you can't expect to be an adventurer all of your life…You have to settle down someday…_(Tetra glares at her) _I don't want to "Take over you" How can I…I AM you. The last heir to the royal family. This is the guise of the princess, the side that is the outcome your destiny. And then there's your true face as far as those close to they are concerned…The side that determines your destiny.

…Either way you cut it we reflect one another, that's what stops you from being a full fledge blood lusting pirate and what makes me stronger. Or have you already forgotten that battle with Ganondorf? _(gives a sly grin) _or why you find it easier to be sweet to Link?

Tetra: I remember the Ganondork part but, Link? …what's that slack-a-daily got to do with this. _(smirks) _Heh, I see where you're getting at…Fine I guess I could tolerate you…a little while longer…Just no more impulses that deter my usually better judgment.

_Zelda smiles fondly at her before disappearing. A bright golden twinkle appears in the sky as Nayru's crystal floats out of Tetra's pocket circling around her continuously._

A Golden sword fell to the ground and dug itself deeply into the ground. Nayru's crystal leaves Tetra's side and constantly hovers around the sword until it was completely surrounded by a blue aura. {A/N: Allowing Tetra to lift it} _Nayru's crystal then bounced up and down in mid-air as if telling Tetra to take the weapon._

_Not wanting to stay here any longer Tetra does what she thinks the crystal wants her to do and picks up the sword. Tetra like the others who completed their challenge disappeared into the light._

--------------------------------------------

{With Link}

_The very injured, badly wounded and burned Hero of Wind continued his battle against Morrigan in her Dodongo form. {Also called her ascended form 1: Power} Link narrowly avoids getting stomped by the behemoths giant scaly foot as he runs under the safety of Morrigan's belly where he uses the Great Fairy Sword to stab at the source to all of Morrigan's added power._

The fallen fairy in Dodongo's guise gives an ear drum shattering scream as Link uses the sword to dig deeper into her skin which allows Din's crystal to flow with fiery strength that freed her from her prison. Grabbing both crystals Link ran for safety from the rampaging beast.

Morrigan: H-HOW!? Why…WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!!!

Link: Because the power of the Goddesses aren't yours to control…nor are they mine or anyone else's! Nor will they be ever yours to have! I'll make sure of that!

Morrigan: _(greatly paralyzed with pain) _Big talk coming from one who needs reassurance from his friends to win his battles…This isn't done.

Makar: _(voice heard off screen) _So, The Hero of Time needed the sages help to defeat the Evil King. Do you really think it was his power alone that beat him?

Link and Morrigan _(still her Dodongo form) _Look upwards to see Makar, Komali and Medli all on the upper balcony.

Link: Guys! About time you showed up.

_An Ice arrow hit Morrigan in the eyes._

Aryll: Don't forgot about us Big Brother. _(gestures to herself and Tetra and gives a mischievous smile) _Or have you already forgotten about your baby sis and your girlfriend?

_Everyone in the room freezes in their place_

Tetra: _(sweatdrops while blushing) _His…what…

Link: _(face is beet red) _r-Real funny Aryll

_Despite the sudden awkwardness Tetra walks up to Link and gives him the Gold Sword. The blue glow now leaves the sword and begins to shine in the young Hero's hands… With three Goddess all still in their crystallized states Link knew that they wouldn't be enough to lock away or better yet destroy the fallen fairy._

With both, The Great Fairy sword, once used by the Hero of Time and the Gold Sword, a sword which the fairies made him to fight fairy magic The 15-year-old Hero of Wind was ready to throw down all the cards for this one. As was Morrigan who began to create a black magic wall around herself, Link and Tetra who was closest to Link and the walls radius.

Morrigan: _(returning to her normal state but is now giant and has a hideous face) _You all lie! I don't and won't believe that "your power" is greater than mine! No fairy had my powers back in the days of Hyrule! NO ONE!!! Hero, I'll destroy you and your precious little princess with a flick of my wrist **YOU JUST WATCH!** I will not submit! **Never!**

Tetra: _(helps a very fatigued Link hold the Gold sword over his head) _Goddesses, she talks a lot!

Link: Yeah, too much. Ready? _(Tetra nods)_

_Tetra lets go of Link's arms as the heavy sword hits the ground creating a shockwave of Golden flames which begin to engulf Morrigan. The pain was unimaginable for the fallen fairy but she was too deep in denial to really care about pain. She began to charge up for a dark magic spell of her own._

Tetra: _whistles _Stubborn isn't she?

Link: _(sympathetic) _I kinda feel sorry for her…Just look at how desperate for power she is…That's sort of like an insane obsession to obtain her own dreams that cannot ever be fulfilled…

_Link began to think back to his final confrontation with Ganondorf. Though Link hated what the Guerdo King has done to all those innocents, his loved ones and allies he still couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy after hearing his tale of how he grew up and why he desired all that power…_

_Envy…It was a horrible concept…That can turn the most docile person into a heartless monster. Link turned to Tetra, his traveling companion and friend and wrapped his arms around her in one embrace._

Tetra was completely thrown off guard by what Link did. She weakly tried to struggle from his grip but quickly fell into the comfort of being held by him like this and returned the hug.

Morrigan: One last lovers embrace till the end?

Link: Tetra…thanks for everything from beginning to end.

Tetra: What are you planning…

Link: You were a great friend is all I'm saying…My best friend really. chuckles Don't worry I don't hold any of your past attitudes against you…I'm actually glad that you are you. That meant a lot to me as do you. Now find that golden land and take care of yourself. Tell Aryll everything will be ok.

Link releases his hold on Tetra and drunkard-like manner stumbles backwards away from her only to fall on his rear.

Tetra: Don't even think of it! You can't fight on your own like this!

_Link doesn't answer her he gets to his feet quickly and runs to Morrigan with both Swords in his hand. When Tetra tried to stop him by following suite Nayru's crystal creates a blue barrier that blocks Tetra from going any further. Farore's crystal warps Tetra out of Morrigan's barrier and back to where Link's friends lied in wait._

The others didn't need an explanation that Link had gone it alone. The only thing that did surprise them was Morrigans barrier shining with a gold light before it completely shrunk and disappeared into nothingness.

_It was a mixture of feelings at that moment…Link, the one dubbed Hero of Wind and Wind Waker had vanished. No, he sacrificed himself to defeat Morrigan. Many tears began to fall from the Breeze-gumi at the loss of their close friend and leader. All cried but Tetra who struggled to hold in all the sorrow. Aryll pats Tetra's back sympathetically, simply replying._

Aryll: _(not even realizing the Goddess pendant is glowing like crazy) _Just let the pain and sorrow take over…It's for the best…

Tetra: And what will crying do!? It won't bring him back! It won't let me-us see his face again…Dammit! Why didn't the little fool listen to me!

_The group watched Tetra in silent agreement. Their green clad buddy had bit the big one. He was probably polishing his weapon collection in Heaven right now…_

A small triangle appears in the center of room plummeting from that light was the supposed dead Waker of Winds himself.

Link: I'm…alive? _(looks to see the entire group looking at him with bugged out looks which slowly evolved into smiles of overwhelming joy) _'Hoy.

_The group all with wavering eyes all ran up to Link in hopes of tackle hugging him. Tetra beat them all to him and gave Link a heavy punch in the right cheek which sent the boy flying. Makar and Komali stares at Tetra with freaked out faces. Only Aryll laughs, Medli just rolls her eyes._

--------------------------------------

{Days later}

_The Tower of the Gods returned to normal. Link on his trusty boat King of Red Lions dropped the Great Fairy Sword In the exact spot that the portal to Hyrule castle used to be._

Sounds of an Ocarina are suddenly heard. Link could've swore for a moment that He had just seen the Hero of Time looking at him. Giving him a determined nod before his image disappeared.

Link: So that ends that chapter huh King?

KORL: I would say so.

Link: _(sad) _So I guess it's back to the castle for you then?

KORL: With the Master sword still acting as Ganondorf's seal and now with the Great Fairy Sword which holds Morrigan in the castles midst it's at top priority to return…

Link: _(nods) _Well it was really fun while you were here. Reminded me of old times…Come back and visit sometime King! … I'll miss ya man.

_The boat gives one final nod before going lifeless again. Link gives a depressed little sigh before setting sail back to the Oasis._

----------------------------------

{ Link's Oasis}

_Link's recent adventure and vacation ended. But with all the injuries he suffered during his grueling battle with Morrigan the group let their Outset Island friend rest._

Everyone decided to return home and let Link get some real R&R. As the 15-year-old returned to the Oasis only one person stood their waiting for him.

Link: Tetra?

Tetra: Feeling better? _(Link rubs his bandaged right cheek and nods in a very melancholy fashion) _I mean in mind and body?

Link: No, I'm fine really it's just that I wonder sometimes…

Tetra: Look it's not like the goddesses are dead or anything. They **are** immortal beings.

Link: Yeah I know but…It's like whenever I try to help out it seem like I'm only I making things worse…sometimes I wonder if… I'm really cut out for this stuff…_ (gets slapped on the left cheek by Tetra)_

Tetra: So you think you made little Komali's life worse when you taught him how to have courage? Or made things worse for quiet Medli? Just look at how confident she has become! Oh, I'm also guessing that if you just sat there wondering what you're worth that Ganondorf wouldn't have already ruled the world! He would've caught the person he was looking for eventually…

Link: …

Tetra: I can't believe how much of a child you can act like sometimes! You make a tiny little error and you go ballistic on yourself! Do you really think just anybody could've done what you did? _(shakes head) _No only destiny could determine such things. And before you say "If you're a child what does that make me?" I'll tell you: I'm a person who accepted her destiny! I may not like it, but it's something that I know I cannot run from.

Link: … _(brightens) _Actually I was just gonna ask how did you get here?

Tetra: Ugh…I had you and then I lost you… _(to self) _More like he converted back from the anguished soul that any Hero eventual becomes and to the same laid back kid that he wants to be…wants to return to…_ (to Link with a wink) _We never sat and had a good chat for a while. I was beginning to wonder what kind of bond do we share, what am I to you exactly.

Link: _(sweatdrops) _Well uh good question…Well- I take orders from you…and…We are friends…great ones at least to me anyway…If you're referring to what I did back during that fight with Morrigan I was just scared that I'd never see you again is all! _(turns beet red as does Tetra) _It's not like was implying anything back there or something _(scratches back of head nervously) _HEY! How did you get here anyway?

Tetra: Aryll cloud rode me here. The ship is still back at Outset. So? You got your sea legs back? _(Link nods) _Then let's go.

Link: _(grins) _Aye-aye ma'am.

_As the two friends depart. Din, Nayru and Farore all in the forms of three tiny birds that have the color scheme to their corresponding color all watch from above before flying away._

Nayru: They make a cute couple.

Din: Man that was a fun week. But I'm ready to head back to the clouds anytime.

Farore: Aww but we just started to have fun. I mean we haven't got into a scrap of trouble since we were in this guise-Why is it so dark? And what is that rutter sound?

Nayru: _(says nothing just flies away quickly)_

Din: What's her problem? Ill what's with that horrible breath!

Farore: _(nearly gags) _I don't know but it smells like fish…Rutter smells like fish…

Din: Big…

_Both Goddesses in bird guise look to see the source of their trouble before quickly fleeing._

Both: **SEAHAT!!!**

----------------------------------------

{In the ocean}

__

The Great Fairy Sword sinks deep into the oceanic depths. It eventually passes a ring of light as it headed for the remains of Hyrule castle. Lightly tapping into the Master Sword which held the evil king prisoner before landing on the ground never to be touched again.

**The End**

---------------------------

Finally I finished! Man that was a good fun. Thank to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed, giving me the strength that it all wasn't in vein. (I don't think I have to put you guys on the spot and praise you one by one do I?) Well see ya 'round


End file.
